SAKUR:A
by BlueApple27
Summary: A woman. A wife. A mother. A clone. For a robot, to live with a given identity to resemble the dead and its pieces of past memories. To protect her family she found home or to return into whom she really was; an outlaw and continue her ‘human’s’ mission to seize Konoha for the people of Bu’Lan. What will it be, Sakura?
1. Prologue : SAKUR:A

**_Fire_.**

Red flames that burned the horizon as the thickened black smoke engulfed the night sky; ominously.

The land soaked in puddles of red: Blood.

All from bodies that laid lifeless almost everywhere on this battlefield tonight.

This is no ordinary war.

It's massacre.

"SAKURA!"

Standing domineeringly on a heap of bodies, a woman. No. Someone. No... But definitely a she. Turning around with eyes flashed brightly in red, she came to meet with a man who called out from below.

She gazed without expression.

"You traitor...," his brows frowned deeply before shouting out loud, "SAKURA, YOU TRAITOR!!!"

His cry echoed into the distance; agony, distress, disappointment as he glared at the woman-like person he 'made'. Whose limbs were of automated steel furnished with flawless synthetic skin and the face in resemblance of his wife.

A robot which single-handedly wiped out an entire battlefield.

"Traitor?" Her red eyes softened into greens as she muttered. "If I am. Then what are you?"

The man of jet black hair and eyes stared speechlessly in return. He did nothing but preserve his frown.

"Enlighten me, Uchiha Sasuke," the female robot spoke. "Who created me to destroy?"

He clenched his fists as he was bitten by the truth she reminds.

"I made you to serve the nation and eliminate its enemies! But you!" He swallowed, "You colluded with the enemy!"

"I was unwanted."

She cut in unhesitatingly.

Sasuke couldn't argue. It **was** a fact.

"I shouldn't have...," his voice sunk from the lump growing in his throat. The regret, the remorse blending together within him.

Who would have thought the being that he brought to life, a machine that he hoped to serve a greater purpose for his country would ended up taking sides with their greatest enemy, Bu'Lan. A country of outcasts and outlaws.

Why...

The sound of blade being unsheathed drew his attention back towards the female. He feared not even when the silvery metal was directed at him.

What's left on this fallen battlefield was just him...and that robot.

Only one will stand.

So be it.

This was the consequence he had to face, embrace his sin and take responsibility for the malfunction of his creation.

To die, was just another like many others. To cut him if it's her duty.

Then so be it.

She was afterall meant to kill.

That's the origin of her purpose to be 'alive'.

_She is,_

_SAKUR:Annihilator_

_Author's shout out:_

_Hi ya hi ya everyone! _

_It has been very long ever since the last entry. I've been busy and with all that ban thingy and all (well...that shouldn't be an excuse right...) Anyway, I'm back and here with a new chapter. Definitely SasuSaku!_

_I think I'm kinda rusty and all so feel free to give me some pointers to improve. _

_If ya have any comments pls put them in the reviews;_

_Or if ya wanna say 'hi' also drop them in the reviews. I love to listen to ya all. _

_Been miss in' those active writing days. I'll try to slip in and update as soon as I could. _

_Many loves and thanks to ya all. :D _


	2. Chapter 1 : Second Chance

_* Author's note: Hi ya, i wanna do a little mischief here. For this chapter, I suggest to turn the page into '**Dark background**' to make things more interesting? :D_

_And on another note, I will also indicate if it will be written in POV (point of view) to express the story (better I hope...)_

_I'm not computer person, not too familiar with computer jargons; please bear with me T.T _

_Hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks!_

_Read reviews. Muax _

_*Written in POV:_

_***One year before the war***_

I

I

I

_System boot. _

I

I

_Initialising..._

I

I

I

_Checking database..._

I

I

I

_Connected to server._

I

I

_System start up successful._

I

I

**Welcome to Uchiha-Intel.**

I

I

_I remember._

_How it all began._

_I remember._

_How the first look at the world felt like._

_Familiar._

_The feeling of awakening from a slumber._

_When it was real that I am just new to the world._

_Somehow 'living' felt so nostalgic._

_Deja vu._

_And the first glimpse was an almost recognisable face;_

_I knew his name undoubtedly._

_"Sasuke."_

_A man of matching black hair and eyes; his facial expression just couldn't hide the exhaustion he had undergone for thosedeep ringlets under his eyes showed._

_Nevertheless, he did respond._

_Very little._

_Very._

_An assurance I mentioned his name right._

_Who would have known that I knew his name without proper introduction. _

_Have we met before? _

_A doubt that rang in my head._

_Aside from the small beeping and ticking sounds that I hear endlessly from the running operating systems inside me. _

_"Sakura. Can you move?"_

_The man before me spoke; not in the sense of concern as in caring but making sure I was functional._

_Like I said,_

_I felt like waking from a long sleep (while standing) and moving needed some effort. But I'm still good._

_"Every joint were precisely engineered, there will be no **unnecessary** friction that would cause **unnecessary** malfunction. The skeleton you carry were customised from advanced quality of Titanium; indestructible. You're built with latest connection system, there shouldn't be any problem whenever or wherever you needed contact. Everything from operating systems to combat knowledge you are fully updated. There shall be none...no...You are the one and only robot I've spent three years building. You are flawless, the most advance on this planet..."_

_From one minute Sasuke was muttering endlessly and the next his voice grew soft and sullen._

_Three years he spent creating me._

_I looked at my palm; where a layer of skin-like synthetic material that hid every inch of the metal I was made from._

_I was very human._

_An identity I confirmed from the nearest reflection I saw;_

_My long pink hair._

_My green eyes._

_To these carefully construted curvatures of a female's body._

_I was simply admiring my own existence before he cut in,_

_"Before I forget, there's a blade secretly built in your right arm fit for close-range combat. Use it only when necessary," he stressed._

_He paused._

_"What is your name?"_

_Then__ asked._

_"Haruno Sakura."_

_I responded from the information I was programmed in my data bank. However, it doesn't feel as if it was programmed..._

_It was...from memory._

_"What is your mission?" _

_He asked again._

_"To serve the people of Konoha and resist the enemy Bu'Lan."_

_That, was definitely programmed._

_He seemed pleased upon the answer._

_"Not just resist, by all means...kill them all. Those despicable filth!"_

_I stood silent, watched him grit his teeth and clenched his fists with hatred. Then turned back at me with softened eyes,_

_"If it weren't for them...if you...you weren't...I wouldn't have made **something** like this. Sakura..."_

_His voice trembled as it gradually grew softer._

_That 'something'; was he referring to me? _

_And 'Sakura' wasn't._

_I'm just to **replace**._

It's doesn't matter...

It doesn't...

No matter if I said so, the sting in my chest didn't go away. 

I am just a robot yet...

This sensation.

Of being alive.

Seems so real.

"For the time being,"

I paid attention as my creator spoke. He made hurl out my hand then gave me a set of keys. 

"Go home."

An order he was confident in before turning his back at me and left.


	3. Chapter 2 : Homecoming

Author's note:

Hiya guys, wanna thank you for reading & reviewing in the previous chapter. Hope to keep you hyped up at every chapter; if there are any mistakes in anything you guys seem you needa voice out to me, feel free to do so (either in the Reviews/ PM).

I hope to improve for the better. :D

Btw, I've made a teeny weeny change in Chap 1. I'm terribly sorry that I forgot to input the point of time correctly. Feel free so check it out if you like.

'Chapter 1 is one year before the war'

Anyways, thanks for your support. Hope you enjoy this chap & all chaps to come! R&R!

Muax!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Homecoming_**

_Written in Sakura's POV_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Sky Suite B-27**_

_Says the metal plate framed next to the doorbell._

_The familiarity. The nostalgia. It just felt endless since I got up from my slumber. _

_Coming here on my own; honestly, I didn't search through the directory I was provided with in my database. My feet took me on this journey on its own. From the Uchiha Intel laboratory, to taking a cab, the elevator and all the way up here on the top floor of penthouse suites. _

_I just knew where I was going without any assistance. _

_At last, I was here. _

_Before this wooden barrier._

_The door for 'home'._

_Funny as it sounds._

_I __**have**__ a home._

_Chuckling, I couldn't help to think that this was all a farce. Reality was toying with me; it made me felt real, made me soak in 'feelings', and the best, it made me took an identity. Fill in an empty space, an important one too._

_I knew it was. Alright, let's say I had an intuition. _

_But seriously,_

_I had these past memories; blurry and fragmented in the back of my mind. It was like...pieces of them in between my database informations; trying blend together with them. The sensation of it just made it felt as if it was for real. I could get confused, trying my best to determine which or what. _

_Above all, I knew I didn't made them myself._

_Not for a 'living' set of steel._

_It was all someone else's. And I knew who…_

_I was about to reach for the keyhole when the door coincidentally unlocked._

_Then a man. Almost identical to Sasuke appeared from the opened door. I could see he was stunned by surprise._

_As I stood silently, his dark irises scanned every inch of my face; in disbelief. _

_The facial identity i carry must have caused the shock._

_Itachi is afterall Sasuke's brother; Sakura's brother-in-law._

_**My **__brother-in-law. _

"What the… You've seriously gone too far, stupid brother…," _Itachi cursed silently but was audible enough for me to catch._

"_Itachi…?" I muttered in hopes to gain his attention._

"Even her voice is the same...selfish brother, not thinking about the boys." _He scolded under his breath again before redirecting back to me._

"Y-Yeah, that's me." _I sensed that he wasn't sure how to react; _"Welcome home...?"

_He really wasn't sure how to put words before me._

_Should I be happy? Or,_

_Should I be sad? _

_How could I blame him… Itachi was as confused as I was. To greet the lost, the dead, the returned; all at once, how does it feel? _

_Curses._

_We were lost in moments of intense awkwardness until the older Uchiha male decided,_

"I guess, what's done is done. The boys have to deal with this too…," _he sighed, _"Come in, Sakura."

_Unhesitating, I stepped into the place I had to claim 'home'._

_It was a penthouse on the top most floor of an iconic building in the middle of the metropolis. Unlike that dim and dark place of Sasuke's laboratory, this place, a part of it has clear-glass ceiling where the skies were like an arm's reach. _

_Not to mention that the interiors were simple with a combination of deep and light grey tones to match. Has a large lounge, the vast kitchen was immediately visible sectioned only by a long shiny black dining table. _

_Clean and neat. Peaceful and quiet._

_Besides looking around, I followed Itachi to the kitchen where he removed a bouquet of flowers from the refrigerator and placed them on the counter top; _

_White Daffodils._

_I looked at them a bit before to Itachi who was actually watching me. He subsequently spoke, answering to my curiosity, _

"Today is the anniversary of Sakura's passing."

_Well... I didn't...see that coming. _

_And there was no data recorded inside me. I guess it was deliberately omitted…?_

_Itachi told me with a straight face. He didn't mind telling me; but had he considered what I would think? _

_Despite the robotic me, I realised the exception that I was built with. _

_**The ability of having emotions**__._

_Was this a gift?_

_Was this punishment?_

_What was it that Sasuke had in mind to create such a being like me?_

_Why not a simple, emotionless robot? Obedient. Knew nothing. Why?_

_Why...make me feel...the sting...the pinch._

_The pain?_

_It kind of hurts; my chest, beneath the chilly metal. _

'_I am Sakura. __**Too**__.'_

_I wished to say but...it didn't seem that I was fit to speak up for myself. The silence between Itachi and I grew stiff; He was hurt...so was I. How I could ask why…_

_Why should I be here...Why didn't Sasuke let Sakura be as she was...Why bring her back as me...me as her?_

_If my mimicking existence would cause more hurt in others than myself…_

_Itachi was right; how selfish Sasuke was!_

**PLOP! PLAP! PLAP!**

_My thoughts were derailed by the sudden sound. My eyes traced the source of it and found books that fell to the floor. And a pair of wide eyes staring straight at me. A young boy with those eyes._

_Green eyes. _

_Like mine. _


	4. Chapter 3 : Embracing The Breath of Life

Chapter 3: Embracing The Breath of Life

.

.

"Mommy…?"

With his lips slightly agape, the boy continued to stare at me in silence. His eyes, like emeralds, like mine were simply beautiful.

As much as how he called me.

With all those features intact: Sasuke's dark hair and face, Sakura's fair skin and green iconic eyes. There were no chances for an excuse to not acknowledge this boy as my son.

My second son, Sosuke.

"MOMMY!"

Not a second did he hesitated, the young Uchiha ran over and fell to me, embraced me. He buried his face in my stomach, his arms encircled my body as much as he could, as tight as he could, as long as he could; with everything he's got.

To make up for the time he had spent empty and missing his mother.

Itachi was closely watching our reunion. I didn't pay him my attention. All I wanted now, was to hold my baby closer.

He has grown...so much.

I smiled at heart at the fact that I knew from those past memories I was imbedded with. This crybaby boy, will always be my crybaby boy. It's just that he held it in. I heard him sniffed a little while he snuggled in my belly, doing his best to hide that he had shed tears.

Tears that were for me.

For his mother. For Sakura.

Gently, I rested my hand on his head. Lightly ruffling my child's hair like 'I' used to while I silently indulged in thought;

He has grown up.

Taller, smarter perhaps? Handsomer, definitely. Kinder...my Sosuke has always been kind and gentle. That's how I came to allow him to keep small pets in the house.

"Sosuke," I called quietly. He held his head up with his reddened eyes.

See. He is my crybaby.

"Yes, mommy...sniff…?"

"Did you take good care of Toti while I was away?" I asked about his pet tortoise that I knew he loved dearly since the day I got it for him.

Speaking about it, Sosuke should be eleven this year. Three years that passed was such a breeze yet it has driven so much of change...in many people. People that I love.

Itachi. Sosuke. Sasuke.

And many more to come when I meet them soon.

"It left."

"It left?" An answer which I didn't expect.

"Toti went missing when mommy went missing too. I tried searching everywhere. Beneath the fridge, the sofa, the piano, in the toilet, everywhere!" He was referred to places that the tortoise usually hide when it managed a great escape,

"So it guess it left. It didn't want to be with me because I pulled its tail."

He spoke innocently,

"Mommy, if I'm naughty, will you leave again?"

I didn't know why I just glanced over to Itachi who was silent all this while, I just don't know how to answer the boy. And Sosuke didn't know Sakura died?

Itachi frowned sadly.

"Of course I won't," I must lie.

I wanted to make things better for Sakura's son; my son. To give him better days. Rid him from rotten memories of a missing mother. Even if one day he would come to realise that in actual fact I am just a man-made machine in service to replace, that would be later.

Sosuke smiled.

That smile; it has been a while.

"Sosuke," Itachi finally decided to break his silence. "You have piano lessons, remember? You're going to be late."

The boy perked realising, he quickly picked up his books and stuffed them into his backpack. Then headed for the door with a smile,

"Mommy!" Loudly, "Will you still be around later after class?"

I nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting here. I'm not going anywhere," I assured.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Satisfied, my little sunshine happily disappeared behind the door. I was returned to silence with Itachi. I looked at him and he to me. He carefully cradled the bouquet of flowers in his arms and walked out from the counter.

"Let's go," he said but by my clueless expression, "Grave visiting. Let's pay some respects to Sakura."

I nodded.

.

.

.

Itachi and I travelled on public transport; the monorail.

The afternoon sunlight shone through the windows were bright. It wasn't hot enough to feel scorched but tender warmth.

Blue sky, frothed clouds, free birds.

This is the world which humans lived.

Filled with buzzing life. Cherished by peace.

Would it accept me as part of their race? This human of steel. I chuckled to myself. Of course no one would notice what I truly am under this perfectly crafted synthetic skin.

I guess my mind has become fuzzy from the comfort of this bumpy ride. With Itachi quiet and all; the both of us just weren't cut out for many words...maybe he just didn't expect riding with the living dead today. Ha!

From my records, Sakura was not as close with the Uchiha family, Itachi as an exception. And judging how Itachi took the effort to grave visit her, they must be on good terms when she was still alive. Guess he really didn't expect his little brother to make a copy of his sister-in-law.

White daffodils.

How cliche, right?

Of rebirth.

Of new beginnings.

Scary, wasn't it…

I bet Itachi felt the same; what was it like to be seeing someone again whom you thought who was long dead. I chuckled inside again.

Soon enough, we arrived at a stop. I wasn't quite sure where we were headed, I just kept the Uchiha's back in sight as a guide.

Buildings were massive and tall with this 'fierce' air about them as they stood closely one after another. People walked passed me like a swift breeze, they didn't once stopped to notice what I was really made of.

Or maybe I was too self-conscious about my own existence...

"This way," Itachi suddenly spoke up.

He ensured that I followed as he took a turn heading into an alley. The wetness and darkness made this pathway eerie and cold despite I could still hear the bustling noise of the city from where we entered. This sensation didn't last long when the light at the exit caught my eye.

I realised that we've taken a shortcut the moment we came to a clearing; a vast area of green grass surrounded by thick trees and building.

I wasn't sure how this was but...here was just so quiet and peaceful with nothing at sight except a large place with neatly cropped grass. But looking closer, there were pieces of monumental plates neatly embedded on the ground. This place was nothing that looked like those creepy graveyards but a garden.

"We're here."

That's my cue that this was the place; the cemetery.

Only Itachi knew the way and when he came to a stop, he slowly placed down the flowers he had cared for so long. They were still in perfect condition.

UCHIHA SAKURA

So here she is.

'I finally got to meet you, Sakura,' said my inner voice and it was all quiet.

As the winds came by, my hair fluttered in its gentle caresses. Itachi combed his bangs away with his hands; the both of us just continued to stare at the metal headstone at our feet.

For that moment, I felt guilty of robbing someone else's place for my own. Despite it wasn't my fault from the beginning but I… had no means to give up being her.

Because…

I've found my reason.

The chance to live. To understand. To love. Be loved. Where other robots couldn't. I am special. No doubt.

Because.

I was allowed to feel these coursing emotions in my system. Miraculously.

Then,

"Sosuke knows," without making eye contact, the ponytail-tied raven broke my thoughts when he suddenly spoke.

"Knows…?"

I wasn't sure on the matter he was referring to. He startled me a bit when he suddenly turned to look at me in the eye. His deep iries were intense that I became careful. But it didn't last; Itachi was always as gentle as my data recorded. His eyes softened,

"Sosuke knows that you're not his mother but he doesn't know what you are a robot. He just...didn't care…"

His voice trembled. For an uncle who truly loved his nephew, he would cry for the child's silent pain.

Sosuke… His longing to see his mother was far too much. He accepted me because I looked like Sakura, he smiled at me because I felt like Sakura, my voice, my every structure...was a replica of Sakura in order to fill the boy's dying heart.

Now I understood.

"That idiot of a brother. He spent days and years to build something that looked like their mother instead of going home…," Itachi added "The moment when those two boys needed their parent, he wasn't there. He rather ran into hiding into that stupid laboratory!"

Thank you, Itachi.

On behalf of Sakura, I thank you. For all you've done for Sakura's children. It must have been hard…

"But." Itachi paused,

"Sasuke couldn't be blamed. He's also a victim of Sakura's loss... Without Sakura, the family were in shambles. Her passing was unexpected. It wasn't an accident but self-sacrifice."

I remained silent.

This information, something rather new, not in my history records?

Searching information. Please wait…

Access denied. Authorised personnel only.

The memories about Haruno Sakura besides her basic information and mission, further information were not accessible. To be accurate: restricted.

What was it that Sasuke kept me from?

"But to me...to Sasuke...she was murdered. Before our eyes, they slit her throat!" I watched him clench his teeth.

That moment; must have deeply burned in the back of his memory to remember clearly to this day.

I held out a hand and rested it on his shoulder to console him. It was my appearance that had him relive this unpleasantness. I apologised,

"I'm sorry…"

He glanced over to me. He snorted,

"Why do you apologise? Don't you hate them? Those heartless people?"

I smiled a little.

"I'm sorry Itachi...I'm not sure who they are and what they have done to Sakura."

Itachi seemed a little surprised before he smirked,

"You're so dishonest, little brother…," he murmured before speaking up again. "I guess Sasuke has his reasons to keep your Sakur—I mean, your memories restri—."

"No, please tell me."

Desperately, I had to uncover more information about Haruno Sakura; who she really was, what she was. I had a sense that she wasn't as simple of a woman, wife and mother.

The person laid beneath the ground of Uchiha Sakura was far more complicated. If I had to be her, then I must at least know something more…

The elder Uchiha sighed deeply, hesitating to what he should say to me.

"Sakura is a soldier...and spy of Bu'Lan."

I didn't know how to react for all my mind could recall was one thing:

Bu'Lan is the enemy.

* * *

Here comes BlueApple27:

Hi guys, wanna express my thanks; to the likes, follows & reviews. Most importantly I really hope you guys enjoy the chapter (and every chapter to come). I'll do my best to make it so. If there are any suggestions or ideas or comments (whether it's positive or negative). Please do put them in the review/pm box.

I've been saying this since chap one? And I guess I'll continue to say it. Teehee.

With thanks and loves!

Review reply:-

Guess: Hi hi. Thanks you for leaving such a wonderful idea in the review box. So far I just have Saku's POV in mind. Your suggestion was indeed a refreshment & I might consider so if things fit well for it. I love listening to your views and I don't mind the gross because I think I might go gross-er :D

Love to hear from you again. Hope you enjoy the coming chapters. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 4 : Shadowed

**SAKUR:A**

**Chapter 4: Shadowed**

.

.

.

_Sakura was… part of the enemy._

_._

_I…_

_I just didn't know what to say. _

_I...really...was lost for words. _

_Not only a soldier. But a spy as well. _

_I didn't get much out of Itachi when he wasn't willing to speak further. He turned away and walked off, leaving me behind without a word more._

_Haruno Sakura._

_Who were you actually?_

_I asked myself._

_Looking at my hands, I started to doubt. _

_How many lives did I claim before?_

_I didn't._

_The innocent?_

_I did NOT!_

_So why do I feel that my hands were stained even when they were spotlessly clean._

_Was I a traitor to begin with?_

_And that I threatened the peace of my country?_

_I wouldn't…_

_I swear I would not do such a thing!_

_Sakura...did she?_

_If she did…_

_What would Sosuke think of me?_

_And Itachi?_

_And...Sasuke?_

_Or maybe._

_I would harm them one day. _

_No..._

_With these hands._

_Stop..._

_Their blood._

_Stop it..._

_On these hands..._

_**STOP IT!**_

_*breathes heavily*_

_I suddenly felt the tension building in my system. Before I knew it, my temperature gauge began to rise, I felt unstable._

_Wasn't I perfect as Sasuke said before I was released out of the laboratory? My stress indicator was fluctuating, the camera began to flicker._

_Why do I felt so fragile? _

_Now there were beeping sounds in the back of my head; something's not right._

_*Beep beep*_

_I need to calm down._

_Calm…breathe…_

_*Beep beep* Beep beep*_

_Temperature rising: 45%_

_Crap! What have I triggered? _

_I started to feel the heat. What if I shut down a few systems._

_Error._

_Shut down failed._

_Temperature rising: 62%_

_*Beep*Beep* Beep*Beep* Beep*Beep*_

_I began to panic, not knowing what to do. My systems went haywire. My vision began to blur._

"_Itachi…help…," my voice failed me, disallowing me to call for assistance the least. _

_And the only thing that happened next;_

_Temperature rising: 74%_

_Initiating emergency shut down…_

_Disabling motion systems._

_Turn on: low mode._

_THUD!_

_I fell to the ground._

_Still conscious, I saw Itachi ran over in panic despite my vision was less and monochromatic. _

"Sakura! What's wrong, Sakura!? Can you hear me!?" _shaking me a bit. _

_I hear you, Itachi. Just a little, I still could. Unfortunately, my vocal systems got shut down, I couldn't tell you that I'm fine. _

_With no choice, Itachi forced himself to carry me. I'm heavy for sure as he took a lot of effort to piggyback me then began running. He almost headed for the hospital but immediately remembered that I wasn't human. Silly, Itachi._

"Sakura. Sakura. Please be alright," _I could hear his worried murmur between his pants as he ran. _"If you're gone **again**. I don't know how to face the kids."

_Itachi…the gentle Itachi..._

_He raced across the streets like it was an emergency. It was another kind of bumpy ride as I slumped motionlessly on his back and the world was uncoloured with only mixes of the black and the white. _

_Funny to say, I quite enjoy this while the Uchiha was already panicking. _

_Don't worry, I'll be fine. Sasuke knows how to fix this mess._

_That's what I believed even when I was a little worried too. Speechless, motionless; I just had to wait until we get back to the penthouse. _

_._

_._

_._

_**Sky Suite, B-27**_

_Itachi was having it tough with the keys._

_It was hard for him to unlock the door while carrying a lump of steel: me, on his back. I felt him shaking from exhaustion as he was sweating bullets from running the mile while I was useless and needy. _

_I was actually built to help not be helped..._

_Anyhow, something and somewhere just went haywire on my first day out. It wasn't cool but...it happened._

_I heard the keys fell to the floor and a curse from Itachi. _

"Out of all times! Sweaty hands!"

_He tried to to reach for it but I was impeding him from going down further to reach it or else we both would fall. Without any luck, he decided to set me down but before he did, we heard the door unlock with a quiet click._

_And he door opened._

"Uncle Itachi, why must you always be so clum—"

_Sosuke? Wait._

_He __**looked**__ at lot like Sosuke; the signature green eyes and black hair, so identical. However, older…_

_Ah, I know… _

_Souma._

_My elder son._

_The brothers were too physically similar that as a mother I tend to be confused most of the time. Except that now Souma was a lot taller than Sosuke. His short cropped hair made his maturity stood out more. During the times when they were much younger with similar heights, I had the trouble identifying them._

_This year he should be sixteen._

_Both my babies were growing up so fast while I was 'away'..._

_I could see him being dumbfounded at the sight of me. His lips were apart, eyes widen as he stood at the doorway where we ignored him as we passed through. _

_Itachi carefully laid me on the couch and left my side to try calling Sasuke which he failed along the way. While Souma slowly approached by me._

_Stared at me._

_His green eyes were darting everywhere as he scanned all of me. _

_He was so stunned that he did nothing but stare and look._

_Until it came; a frown sewn its way along his eyebrows. The next thing, he dashed off and returned with a kitchen knife in hand. _

"_A fake… You FAKE! You're not mommy! Strip off that face now!" pointed the knife at me._

_Souma…_

_The hatred in his eyes._

_The agony in his tears._

_The pain in his voice._

_Told me one thing: He was disgusted._

_He would not acknowledge me as his mother. Sakura shall be the only one: who slept under the soil, returned to Mother Nature. __**That**__ IS his mother._

_Not me._

_._

_Not me._

_._

"What are you doing, Souma! Are you crazy!?" _Itachi grabbed Souma's arm, trying to unhand the boy from the blade._

"Let go, Uncle! That impostor! I'll rip it apart!" _the adolescent struggled to get close to me, Itachi obstructed him._

"Calm down, Souma! It's not like what it seems!"

"What's not what!? That irresponsible father did not care for us and made this...this piece of shit!" _Souma yelled. _"What's more, it has mommy's face! MOMMY'S!"

_Itachi felt the pain from the thunders of the boy's cry. _

"Rip it off! RIP THAT FACE OFF!" _Souma screamed to the top of his lungs. _

_Please don't be this way Souma. I heard your cries. Your displeasure, your sorrow. _

_If I could move right now, _

_I would return your mother's identity._

_Since my existence has caused so much unhappiness. Even when being alive has given me a lot of memories. I wouldn't want to hurt all of you…_

_The sight of their struggle, aches my insides. My heart? _

_And the more when Itachi started bleeding from the cut he got from a wrong move. Souma froze from the overwhelming guilt. He just stood there, almost tearing up._

_Just like Sosuke. He's far more gentler. A bigger crybaby. Soft-hearted. An opposite of his external features._

_For him to raise a threat, his insides must have been shattered, submitted to coldness. He was scared._

_Too scared._

"_ENOUGH!"_

_A man's voice thundered in the room. _

_He had terrible hair and temper, not forgetting that worn out white lab coat that was...no longer white? Appeared._

_A splitting image of Itachi and similarly to Souma and Sosuke. That was the none other, Uchiha Sasuke. The Head scientist and founder of Uchiha-Intel. More importantly, the man responsible for all of the country's robotics and national defense system including Konoha's 'Great Shell'. _

_That was a brief introduction of my creator. _

_Angrily, paced towards our direction, where all the commotion was and came to Souma. _

_**SLAP!**_

_Sasuke! How could you…!_

_I watched, I didn't miss the moment when Sasuke land his hand against my son's cheek. So hard that Souma collapsed to the floor and the knife dropped with a metal clang. _

_Sasuke._

_That's our child. Your child. How could you bring yourself to hurt him…?_

_It pained me. _

_All this was my fault. _

_MY FAULT! _

_The young boy held his cheek as he picked himself up, eyed the man whom he called father._

"You dare come back...You dare show your face to us after so long!" _Souma was brave to be disrespectful. _

_That boy; was a copy of his father when Sasuke was young and rebellious. Don't, Souma…_

_Sasuke frowned,_

"Shut up."

_Don't, Sasuke…_

"Is that the first thing you've got to say when you've come home after all this while!?"

_Don't, Souma...don't…_

"Have you ever thought of coming home!? Were you so scared of coming home!?"

_Please Souma...that's still your father…_

"Mommy…sniff...WHY THE HELL DID YOU REPLACE MOMMY!?"

_**SLAP!**_

_All this...I've caused the Uchiha family to break apart. _

_I felt helpless. Meaningless. Useless. _

_To watch two men that I loved so dearly fight before me; because one spoke truth and one hated himself. All because of me. Sakura...I'm sorry._

_Souma ran._

_Fled out of the room without another word._

_I was glad that the quarrel stopped. But not the unfortunate end. The atmosphere was less tensed as the three of us stayed silent. _

_Sasuke glared Itachi. His temper was as bad as before. It was understandable, frustrated to see an unstable robot. He glanced over to me once then turned back to his brother,_

"What the hell did you say to her, Itachi!?"_ grabbed Itachi by the collar, growling._

_The injured Uchiha brushed his brother off him, didn't explained much and left to aid his wound. I turned curious; why was Sasuke concerned of Itachi mentioning about the past, about Sakura? _

_Not to mention that Itachi stayed silent, as if he was previously warned. _

_Why was it that I wasn't allowed to know Sakura further? The restricted information was proof of Sasuke's contingency._

_What was it? _

_Since he doesn't seem to get words out of Itachi, Sasuke left their conversation alone. He came to face me, stared at my fallen mechanism then lowered himself by my side. _

"Looks like you weren't ready after all. Sadly, you have no choice. The show must go on since we are running out of time…," _he whispered with a saddened expression. _

_What do you mean, Sasuke…_

_He sighed. _

"We're going back to the lab. I'll shut you down for a while."

_That was the last before he took away my consciousness._

* * *

_**Hello from BlueApple27:-**_

It's so nice to be here and all.

First of all, I want to thank you for reading, thank you for the reviews, thank you for the beautiful comments, suggestions and it was so exciting to hear from all of you. (I will make individual replies to reviewers below, do check it out :D)

Secondly, I want to apologise for being slow on the updates. I will do my best to write when I had the chance and post it. And for the short chapters (long chaps takes time so I would do short to increase the frequency instead of holding it back for too long). Hope you guys enjoy them.

Conclusively, I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves. And I enjoyed myself too when writing. I think that publishing a story it's not just about writing the story itself but something you do for yourself and others. I hope to do a better job and improve. Love to hear your advices and comments.

Reading the reviews always inspires me and fires me up to write for the better.

I'm getting long winded now so I'll stop here. I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye and loves!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Sasusakusara7:** Thanks for the review dear & I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the story. I hope the story would continue to keep your intrigues up. Hope to see you again, beautiful! ;)

**Guest (review on Feb 21): **Thank you for the review sweetie! The time I read your review I was excited myself. I love how readers like to participate with me on this journey of reading-and-writing thing. Nice guess and let's see how the story goes, shall we? Hehe.

Hope to see you again.

**Guest:** Thank you for writing in and encouraging me. I'll work hard to 'keep it up'. :D Smooches!


	6. Chapter 5 : Beyond Machine

**SAKUR:A**

**Chapter 5: Beyond Machine**

(okay, let's do some black out page reading from here until you see the '***' then flick the lights back on)

Sakura's POV

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_System boot._

_._

**UCHIHA-INTEL**

_. _

_Checking operating system. _

_._

_Initiating model SAKUR:A_

_Version 2.1.0_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Update complete_

_Version 2.4.0_

_._

_Initiate restart_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_'***'_

_How does it feel like...to be a robot?_

_To start up. Then shut down. And up. And down again. _

_The sensation of undergoing maintenance or system upgrade while being 'asleep'._

_The sensation of being programmed without knowing much about it. _

_And had no option to accept or reject. I had no say._

_Laying there with the fact I was conscious enough to understand that my whole body was attached with wires and my hands and feet bound. _

_Ah, my motion systems were back and I could move my fingers and toes!_

_Blurry from afar, I saw a white figure. It must be Sasuke. _

_Slowly, I adjusted my camera to the right focus and I confirmed that it was him. His coat was brilliant white, I noticed. He had it changed since he went home._

_On the other hand, it reminded me of Souma. My son, I wonder if he's alright. Did his cheek swell? It must have hurt a lot. His heart even more…_

_Whatever happened while I was asleep? That was just a question to myself._

_9.54a.m. _

_Realising that I've been shut down for more than a day, sleep was as if brief and the moment I awake here I was. _

_There wasn't a single sunlight in this tightly sealed laboratory. Far too different from the world outside; a world of steel and computers. Nowhere near lively but deep and dull...like the man in front. _

_He suddenly turned, I got surprised instead when I thought he wasn't aware that I had came back to my consciousness. His icy gaze were somewhat...terrifying. The gaze that could eat one alive. _

_The sound of his shoes as he approached was the only thing which echoed in our continuous silence and that we continued to exchange our gaze. He didn't flinch or showed any emotion and the first thing that he did was, _

"Stand up."

_An order._

_I stared at him questionably. How could I when I am bound like this? _

"How am-"

"Stand up."

R_epeated. Sternly._

_I understood that he wasn't joking and I understood that he asked for the impossible? These binds were made out of metal, so strong, and the told me to break free from these? I couldn't. _

_Could I?_

_He's waiting. _

_Silently. He waited. _

_And he didn't waver. The look that insisted in me and,_

_He was testing me. To obey orders. _

_My arms, hands, legs. They were totally under binds. How Sasuke? How am I supposed to get myself out? Impossible. _

_Ngh…! Impossible._

_Nnngh! Impossible!_

_It was difficult. I gave it my all and it seems that I wasn't going anywhere until…_

_***crack***_

_I thought I was imagining things but…_

_***crack*crack***_

_I felt something. _

_***crack!*crack!***_

_Something suddenly gushed in my system. A rush. _

_The motors were spinning at high speed. A drive. _

_I felt myself rising…Lifted. _

_The more I pushed, the more I could feel the force, the more I could see Sasuke before me and I felt my hands loosened, then my feet slipped to touch the chilly floor. _

_I stood. _

_***CLANG!*BLANG!*CRASH*CLANG!***_

_Everything that held me a second ago fell to the ground; distorted, bent and broken. _

_Shocked. I was undoubtedly taken aback from what I had done. What __**have **__I done…?_

_There was no way...I was...I was shocked. To have such power. I was able to shatter them without a scratch. This power…was scary to begin with. _

_I see..._

_It wasn't just a test for obedience but strength. _

_Sasuke has given me new abilities; but why power? What has he changed? And why? I became curious. Why so much power? Was it something that he said that 'we were running out of time?'._

"You don't like it?" _Sasuke asked in the midst of my thoughts. _

_I didn't know what to say. _

"I...I'm strong…," _I sounded nonsensical. _

"You have to be." _There he goes again. He spewed words that I could hardly decipher. _"And keep it at that. For tomorrow, you'll do exactly as I say. And don't fail. I want to see your full potential. Understand?"

_He ordered again. _

_What's with him being all serious from one moment to another? Tomorrow. What will there be for tomorrow to drive him into tension? I don't know…_

_Tomorrow would be tomorrow. _

"You've got something to say?"_ Sasuke asked coldly._

"Why is it that you had parts of my database restricted?"_ I braved knowing I may not get an answer._

_He paused._

"Now is not the time for that." _He tried avoiding my eyes, I just couldn't pass this chance up, _

"When?"

_It seems like I tested his patience. _

"I will tell you what and why when I see fit!" _He growled. _"Robots **never** question their masters."

_Sasuke left with his hands shoved into his lab coat pockets. His authoritative words remained thundering in my head. _

_No. I don't get it. _

"That's because **you** made me differently…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**The next morning…**_

_The night flew by and I arrived to the next day: Tomorrow._

_Spending the night in the laboratory wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, just...quieter. Darker. With nothing much except for computers, computers and computers. _

_The sun must have risen, I thought. From in here there was no chance of seeing the 'giant lightbulb'. That's what I used to tell my two sons about the sun. _

_My sons...My Suns…_

_I smiled. _

_I missed them. I really wished to see them; them smiling...like they used to. I __**want**__ to see them happy._

_But what was waiting for me ahead, as an artificial being, a being for command, a robot...I had doubts. And more when I became so strong that I don't remember I was. _

_And I came to fear as I stood waiting. Before this door that I was brought to and behind where I could faintly heard Sasuke's voice as he spoke. _

_He was there since early this morning and I as well, stood patiently waiting for his call as he told me. While at it, I looked at my own reflection nearby; this tight-fit ivory suit that closely followed the curvatures of my body, making everything stood out. A little uncomfortable, yes, but flexible._

_Again, Sasuke ordered me so. _

_All this were making me curious to what would happen to me today. And it was exactly two hours until the wait was finally over, _

"Come in." _Sasuke ordered through my internal transmitter. _

_Alright. _

_Lightly, I pushed opem the door I had been waiting behind all this while. It was an unexpectedly large conference room. There's the sunlight glowing from the windows that stretched all the way to the ceiling. A very large presentation screen. Most importantly, in the room, seated were people along the conference table with stern faces. _

_This is...the Konoha's Council. _

_Surprisingly, Itachi was here too._

_Ah, I almost forgot to mention that he's Konoha's Head Secretary._

_The man on the right, Uchiha Fugaku: Konoha's Primary Advisor and Sakura's father-in-law._

_Beside him on the left was Uchiha Mikoto: Minister of Defence and Sakura's mother-in-law. _

_Uchiha Madara in the Chair: President of Konoha and uncle to Sasuke. _

_And the woman on his right, Tsunade: the Vice President. _

_I only managed to identify a few of these bigwigs in the room. As for the rest, they weren't as familiar but I guess they were as equally important? _

_For that moment when I entered, I could see their surprised expression. My face does gives the chill, eh?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present you SAKURA."

_Everyone stared at me as Sasuke continued to explain the details all about me, about what I was made of and interestingly, what I was made for._

_._

Simulated Artificial Kinematics of Uchiha Robotics

Model: Annihilator

In short, SAKUR:A

Built to revive Project BAIT (Bu'Lan Annihilation Intelligence Tactics) that was suspended three years ago due to mission failure. The project backfired leading to the death of their project's Elite Team leader, Haruno Sakura.

Project BAIT:

A small team of elite members of Konoha's secret defence force be despatched to Bu'Lan. To crash the enemy's defence system from the inside to enable Konoha's outer force invasion.

_._

"On the last Project BAIT, we all knew there were flaws. Exposed ourselves too many opportunities for the enemy to overthrow us and the base we invaded was a trap, not their headquarters," _said Sasuke firmly. _

"Today, I propose," _he paused while he switched to the next slide of the presentation screen, _"Project SOLO."

.

Project SOLO

Silent One-unit Lead Operation

The project focuses on its only decoy unit:

The Annihilator robot model, SAKUR:A.

Mission one:

To lure the individuals of Bu'Lan who had invaded Konoha towards the decoy.

Mission two:

Assign decoy on building trust relationships with the potential individual to seek out Bu'Lan's headquarters.

Mission three:

To invade the enemy's mother base for destruction of their defence force.

.

_I watched, listened and understood:_

_I was made to be a decoy._

_To serve the country. _

_Out of my will._

_I shall be sent to die for the mission I __**couldn't**__ agree? _

_My mind was blank. _

_I couldn't think of anything but memorise the information that was recently new at this moment. I knew nothing of this. Except I was meant to serve...in a way. _

_But this…_

_In this second, I came to fear of my nonexistence. _

_My wish is to see my children. Watch them happy. Mend my family, the four of us. _

_But again…_

_I don't think I would be able to do that…_

_For, _

_This story,_

_Was just about to truly begin._

"Bring out the captive."

_Soon enough a man that was held by handcuffs was brought into the room; the enemy from Bu'Lan. Everyone were calm and composed as they watched the struggling man groaned and growled as he was forced to walk and fell below my feet. _

_The man was in tatters. Messy silver hair, bruises all over his light skin and green eyes. _

_Those. Green. eyes. _

_As green, as bright as mine while they stared at me widely. _

"A..Ah...Ahjie," _his face began to lit in joy. _"Ahjie! Ni...ni mo si. Ni jin hae mo si! Hao. Hao!"

_He wasn't just happy, his tears began to roll out of the sheer joy upon seeing me. _

_I didn't expect so. It was all too sudden when I the enemy simply broke down in happiness upon my feet uttering foreign language which I...understood. _

_Basically everyone in present were as confused as I was and began whispering among themselves. Sasuke frowned from the corner and exchanged glances with the rest of the Uchihas. Something tells me that this would not end favourably. _

_It's either me...or this Bu'Lanian. _

"Robot."

_One of the Council members called out loud. I gave a blunt look; wasn't too fond the way he addressed me._

"What did he say to you?" and _in dull voice, the member demanded for an answer and confidently he knew I had one. _

_I had the urge to refuse answering despite it wasn't the best option. _

"What did he say, Sakura?"

_Mikoto._

_Her voice was soothing to listen to and the way she mentioned my name, Sakura's name, distinguished me not whether Sakura was human or machine. I was touched by her gentleness. _

"He called me sister...elder sister. And was glad I wasn't dead."_ I translated. _

_._

_I thought my honesty was harmless, _

_It never crossed me that these people were different, _

_If only I was reminded that these people once suffered the scars of Bu'Lan, _

_I might have kept my lips sealed. _

_This was the beginning,_

_Of everything,_

_That__** is**__ about to happen,_

_Going,_

_Down the chapters. _

_._

"Kill him."

_In the midst of silence, Madara suddenly uttered. _

_The President of Konoha, his eyes were bright red of ominous air with no mercy to spare. _

"Kill him. Robot."

_His firm tone sent chills down my system. I became stunned from the moment he was able to induce fear just by his lips and eyes while he sat at the other end; calm and composed. _

_Everyone remained speechless. No one disagreed. Everyone was hoping to see violence...out of me!_

_No way. I would never!_

"I-"

_If I could stop this, if I had the option to object._

"Engage in battle, Sakura." _Sasuke ordered me from the other end._

_Not you too…_

"Uncuff the man. Either he wins to live...or die trying."

_Sasuke…_

_Do you hate Bu'Lan to the extent that you've drowned in it? Not just you, but all that were sitting here, watching?_

_For some reason, I….just didn't want to harm this man. Be it a foe, a friend, anybody. Sadly, _

_So sadly, I was just a robot to begin with. _

_If only I had flesh…_

_I could go against being manipulated, against my creator, my master. I had my own freedom to choose. But seeing as I am; born from steel and plastic. How could I had such choice? _

_Because the more I struggled, the more disobedient I posed to be. I might become their threat instead. And Konoha had enough of that. _

_I cannot stop here. Yet, I don't want to harm this Bu'Lanian._

"Give him a weapon!" _Sasuke said again and one of the guards nearby threw the captive a dagger, _"Ladies and gentleman, I want all of you to watch properly. What Annihilator is truly made of!"

_No...I don't want to fight…_

"Sasu-"

"Kill or be killed, Annihilator!"

_That's not my name…_

_I am not...Anni...I am Sakura…Haruno Sakura…_

_I just want to be me._

_If only I wasn't about steel!_

"Annihilator. Don't make it look bad." _Sasuke growled angrily, knowing that I was being disobedient. _

_Look at this man, Sasuke! He weak and wounded. This is unfair! Moreover, this man doesn't want to fight either._

"Ahjie...mo siong kon. Hae jin tien giea."

_I stunned when the man whispered to me with a small smile, out of everyone's sight._

_If only I had tears...If only I could shed some for this person who spoke kind words. _

_I wonder if Konoha had perceived the people of Bu'Lan wrongly all this while. If the Bu'Lanians were the bad, this man might not say such words. _

It's alright. It's fate after all.

_In a split moment, he armed himself with the dagger he was provided with. Unexpectedly swift, he tried to slash me but I dodged in time. I felt myself sprint away in an instant of motor reaction. My system was very fast!_

_Despite wounded and bruised, the people of Bu'Lan were well trained to survive in battle. I was amazed. _

_He was fast and I was too and the both of us ended up in a never-ending cycle of slash and dodge._

_And I knew,_

_The enemy was just putting up a show. Waiting for me to do him the final blow because he always had the chance to stab me when I was open several moments. Part of my skin got cut but wasn't deep. It was on purpose._

_I couldn't do it. _

_I couldn't kill!_

_Why must I kill!?_

"What are you doing!? Finish him off!" _Sasuke got impatient and began yelling. _

"I don't want...I DON'T WANT TO!" _I screamed. _

_It wasn't the wisest. _

_I knew it was for the worst._

_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…_

_If only I was made with tears…_

_If only I could show my agony…_

_Please don't force me._

_Sasuke threw whatever he was holding to the floor, smashing it loudly out of irritation. He dug out something...something small, like a phone, tapped a few buttons and flicked a bit on its screen before uttering towards it, _

"Voice recognition: Uchiha Sasuke. Activate system command override: Annihilator!"

_No..._

_**Voice recognition confirmed. **_

_No, don't. Sasuke! _

_**Command override activated. **_

_Stop! Don't do this, Sasuke! Stop!_

_**User command at 100%: Uchiha Sasuke. **_

_No matter how conscious I was, I couldn't take control of my own body. I've lost every motion right to move. It was like I was thrown into the deep depths of my consciousness; sent powerless and watching through my lens while I was being taken over._

_I could feel a different robot in me. Colder. Crueler. Like the Uchihas…_

_That second, I turned to hate myself. I was A robot!_

_I could feel my feet glide along the floor's surface; so fast that I appeared right in front of the escaping enemy. _

_I could see my eyes had turned red from the reflection of the moist surface of the eyes of my enemy: bright blood red. _

_I could feel the strength coursing through my arm as it stretched out to grab hold of the enemy by the neck and sent him against the floor, choking him. Pinning him hard enough to hear cracks and soon red fluid began to soak my skin. More and more…._

_I am totally not me._

_Despite my face._

_Despite my hands._

_Forgive me...whoever you are that you've called me 'sister'._

_I don't want to kill. _

_I don't wish to!_

_If this body was mine. I wouldn't. _

_Please stop._

_Stop this menace..._

* * *

Words** of the Author:**

Heeeeeellloo everyone!

It has been days since the last update and I know...this chapter is as short too. Please bear with me for my busy schedule (it would get busier) so I would do my best to update as soon as I could. And thank you all so much for reading and gave me reviews; they were such lovely comments to gear my inspiration up to keep writing.

Hope to give you guys the best thrills, chills and cheeses!

Thank you so much dearies.

**Sasusakusara7:**

Thank you for your review. I'm always hope that you enjoyed yourself as you read. Really would do my best to you and all readers and give you all the best emotions as you read.

Love your sweet words.

**Guest: **Thank you for the wonderful comment. Hope to see you around (maybe with a pen name the next time?) Love ya.


	7. Chapter 6 : Almost Human Yet Never

**SAKUR:A**

**Chapter 6: Almost Human Yet Never**

.

The empty conference room was lit with sunlight of a cloudy afternoon, no signs of rain, just cloudy. Only the Uchihas retained themselves after the meeting:

Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke.

The trio stayed silent for a while before the elderly woman decided to speak,

"What have you done...Sasuke…?"

There was distress in her tone along with her brows that arched unfavourably.

"Why Sasuke? Out of so many people...As though she was back from the dead…"

She held her chest, breathed heavily; she could hardly believe what she saw and she could hardly agree on the fact that her son had recreated an imitation: of Sakura.

"Mom, it's just a robot," Itachi whispered in her ears as he brushed her back in hopes to soothe her.

Sasuke on the other hand, stood facing the window, gazing out into the distance where outside the metropolitan view was picturesque. He said nothing, kept his cool with his hands in his lab coat pockets before he decided to take a smoke.

"Sasuke, mom's talking to you." Itachi immediately stopped his brother from lighting up the tobacco. "Show some respect."

The younger Uchiha frowned, grumpily, he jerked Itachi's hand from his and kept the cigarette away then continued to stare out of the window.

Itachi shook his head helplessly at his brother.

"Sasuke." Mikoto gently placed her hand against her stubborn son's shoulder.

He became thinner, she thought and she needn't question why. Her conscience was clear of her answer.

"I'm not saying that you've done something wrong. Your idea wasn't rejected by the members. Project Solo was a fine suggestion but...just not this robot. Not Sakura…"

Mikoto shook her head, her voice trembled.

"Why not?" Sasuke flashed his fearsome eyes towards his mother.

"Don't you feel that this isn't right? Have you considered the people who knew Sakura before she died? What about Souma? Sosuke?" Mikoto forced her son to face her when he avoided her gazes,

"As if their mother rose from the dead. Or perhaps you made that robot to replace their human mother? Don't you think that's...cruel?"

"I don't see a problem to that," Sasuke answered monotonously as he continued to avoid Mikoto's eyes.

He is still a child, no matter how much he had aged, as a mother, Mikoto understood,

"You make them dwell in the past! A past that wasn't pretty. Souma was there remember? When Sakura had her last breath, Souma was by her side. Watching her die! You considered nothing about the children, as a father, as a husband!"

"I spent three years of sleepless nights to build an ultimate weapon for the country. To dispose of Bu'Lan! Isn't that what Konoha wanted all these years of fighting!?" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke! You have no right to speak in such a way to the Minister of Defence. And, your mother!"

Itachi was inches away from his brother, he would not tolerate this insolence towards the elderly woman he held dearly.

"Shut up, Itachi! This is not your place to cut in!"

"It **is** my right and duty to oversee the overall of the council!" Itachi scolded before he mellowed, "I guess you should leave, get your head cooled, Sasuke. Go home."

He understood his almost-twin brother; the hot-headed, stubborn, smart little brother. Sasuke was overly worked out during the council meeting this morning and all that happened was just...bloody. He could imagine that pool of red on the floor, the splatters and the choking.

To him, it was truly a cruel sight...then what would it be to Sakura?

Out of her will. She...no…

Sasuke did it.

His hatred did it.

"Sasuke...I know...I know you might not listen to me but before the Council approves. Please reconsider. Please dispose the robot," Mikoto held her son firmly as she looked into those exhausted dark irises of his broken son.

Eyes that could not see hope and the future, clouded by despair, agony and sheer hatred. She didn't want that, as parent, a mother, she wouldn't want her child to suffer this way. All she wanted was to see her child free of sorrow, lead the simple life, happy. That's all to it.

It's that simple.

Sasuke glared. He wanted to fight her words but decided to leave instead.

"Sasuke. Sasuke." She began calling to no avail, Itachi held her back, shook his head,

"Mom. Don't…Leave him be, he's tired."

"Sasuke…," she uttered quietly as the both watched the leaving figure slowly disappeared behind the door with a slam.

"Itachi...I understand…"

"What mom?"

"I understand that boy. He is my son after all. Both of you. The both of you had it hard in putting what you have in heart into words. Like your father, who couldn't say he loved me when he does more than I knew."

Itachi chuckled.

Mikoto sighed,

"Mom, knows how much Sasuke loved her. He couldn't put down the guilt he shouldered…," she sighed sadly again.

"No... It should be me apologising. I should have done better to save that girl when there actually there was a chance." She paused recalling time,

"Because of pride as Minister, I let my son down… I compromised for something I thought it was important; I failed to realise that what I would come to lose wasn't just a daughter but my son, Souma and Sosuke. I broke their hearts; their soul. I should be sorry, not your brother…"

She sighed, tears were on the brink of falling.

Tears of regret.

"If only I could rewind time."

"Don't mom. The past cannot come back, so does the dead."

"But **she** did." Mikoto's face lit a bit, joking.

"Somehow. Yeah…"

The two exchanged smiles.

* * *

.

.

.

**On the building rooftop…**

.

Buried her face between her arms and legs, the pink haired robot curled up at one corner, hoping to disappear from the eye of the light...from the world.

A sulking robot…

Funny to say that this was an unnatural occurrence.

Against laws of logic. Yet,

This female robot **feels **it.

_**Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. Tak. **_

A pair of approaching footsteps was soon heard, Sakura didn't react towards the individual who came for she knew only one human would care; Itachi.

No one, not even her master would thought of searching for her when she ran out of the council room as fast as she could from the horror that happened.

She heard his clothes ruffled softly as lowered himself in close distance, then he called,

"Sakura."

Why, Itachi?

Why must he be so kind?

* * *

.

_**( Itachi's POV )**_

"_Sakura." I attempted again.. _

_With her face hidden, I watched her drown deep into her sorrows. What a weird reaction for something that shouldn't be alive. _

_Sasuke truly is a robot freak. He made so many...many robots from shrinking in size to disappearing. I had to admit that he was a genius that made miracles._

_Still, that stupid brother outdone himself this time…_

_A living robot._

_I chuckled at heart. Frankly, I salute that idiot. _

_Like mom said, _

_He missed Sakura. Very much._

_No one could do this to that guy except for my sister-in-law. Yeah…_

_This Sakura. _

_To be forced into the shoes of someone whom you didn't know yet you bear the memories and unfinished missions of the dead_

_A face that held so many identities, so many responsibilities..._

_Should I pity you or should I think that this __**is**__ what you were intended to shoulder? I don't know._

_But I ache for you, robot._

_I feel your confusion, the digging pain. So, hold on little robot. Once your mission is over, I'll try to set you free...and by then do you want to be free from living? _

_It's a cruel fate that you were born this way._

_I truly ache for you…_

_Let me console you, even if I could reach out to ease that pain just a little, let me do it. So hold on, Sakura._

_Gently, I held out my hand to stroke the fine pink hairs of the sulking robot. It was smooth and soft; they were well crafted fibres with an identical pink dye. _

_From my touch, Sakura held up her head. _

_She was 'crying'._

_There were no reddened eyes or tears. All I knew that she hoped to cry yet she didn't have the capability. No. She wasn't __**given**__ the ability to do so._

_Those green eyes. Sigh…_

_You're an imitation of Haruno Sakura, Sakura. You bore an ill fated human's fate and continued the unfortunates of her footsteps. _

_Fate is fate._

"Where you crying, Itachi…?"_ she confusingly asked me. _

"Because you couldn't. I'll cry for you…," _I said and held her into an embrace. _

_She needed someone and there's no one for her. That's because she isn't human Sakura who has a husband, two children, an Uchiha family and her people in Bu'Lan._

_For robot Sakura, there's nothing…_

_I could feel her return my embrace a little,_

"Don't hold me, Itachi. I'm dirty. I've so much blood on my hands...it's not going away."

_Then we pulled apart where she turned staring at her hands. There was nothing on them just plain skin. She kept staring as if there was something. Blood. _

"I...I...killed someone…"

_Trauma. She had yet to accept the fact she killed the man out of her control. Honestly, I was a little shaken up by the moment where she could kill with bare hands. The power she has...was terrifying. Agreeable. I finally understood the reason Sasuke had her memories sealed._

_To eliminate hesitation._

_To induce cruelty._

_To emit fear._

_To display Konoha's power. _

_His intention was clear: protect Konoha, acres in vengeance and take down the enemy for good. And the price was this little robot…_

_The __**life**__ of this little robot._

"I killed someone, Itachi! My hands were stained with so much blood…!"

_Sakura raised her voice in agony while staring into my eyes._

_Don't do that Sakura. I know. But I couldn't portray too much sympathy towards you or else Konoha's hopes on you would be lost. Sasuke's work would be in vain. I wished to help you but I couldn't...not too much, not now._

"It's something you should do. Weren't you a Bu'Lanian spy? You were trained to kill. This isn't something new. I know he's innocent to you but you've forgotten who you've become."

_She quietly listened to me,_

"You're part of Konoha. Bu'Lan is the enemy no matter who. You've got to set your feelings aside. You are our hope."

_She lowered her head, back to her hands again. _

"I...I…cannot guarantee...even to myself that I might hurt my family or Konoha one day…," _she continued. _"I fear the blood on my hands might be Sasuke's or Souma's...Sosuke's...you…I just couldn't…," _she covered her face._

_Speechless. I was speechless. I...had no idea she had such thoughts. When I selfishly thought of Konoha, Sasuke and us. It had never crossed me that she was only thinking about her family not herself. _

_Sakura. _

_You were more human than I thought._

_Just like Sakura. Despite her identity as a soldier of Bu'Lan, she surrendered herself to love, abandoned her mission and lived among us in Konoha. _

_Those days, I had doubts that she never gave up being a spy to infiltrate Konoha's defence system for the good of her mission. I always had questions towards her marriage to Sasuke was for higher intentions but...I still believed she was different than the rest of the Bu'Lanians who were violent and irrational. _

_I guess that doubt had been put to rest._

_Even after death and 'reincarnated' in being a robot, Sakura had always loved us. _

_She was long Uchiha that we all ever knew. _

_I'm sorry I doubted you after so long. I hope it wasn't too late to apologise? _

_Maybe I could do something to help in return…_

_Before I could reach out to her, the pink haired female stood to her feet. She gazed into the sky aimlessly, allowing the winds that suddenly gushed mess her hair. _

_From the bottom I crouched, she stood tall. A mighty woman she was. She always have been._

_Closing her eyes shortly, she opened them again to say with a frown,_

"I won't let **that** happen," _in the most determined voice. _

_I had a bad feeling._

_A very bad feeling. _

_If I was a little smarter, I would have held her tight. I let her sprint towards the edge of the building, past the safety rails._

_No. No. NO! _

_I wasn't fast enough compared to her inhuman ability, I couldn't stop her. _

_I've said too much. I thought I could make things better. Why do I always say the wrong words!? Sasuke was right; I should have kept my mouth shut! _

_I panicked even more, stood rooted on the spot as I watched Sakura at the edge of leaping forward._

_Of this insanely tall building. _

_Don't._

_Don't do it!. _

"DON'T SAKURA!"

_She slightly turned her head. For the last time,_

"I just don't want to hurt anyone…"

Don't.

I watched. I only got to watch. Did nothing as she took the jump. NO!

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

_**Greetings from Blue:**_

_Hi everyone!_

_Thank you so much for the lovely comments, encouragement and your wonderful thoughts! It was amazing and you guys were amazing too. I was glad that I got to make your day (if I did) reading this chap. And you guys in return made me eager to update as soon as I could. _

_Okay, I've been receiving some suggestions/ questions about whether this is going to be an only Saku POV story or will there be other POVs along the way. _

_Well...I...will save this for later (I ain't being stingy, that's part of reading, right?) :D_

_Anyway, if the story fits, I might consider inserting other POVs. _

_Again, I hope you guys enjoy yourselves._

_**Fanofthisfiction: **__Hi there lovely. Thanks so much for the wonderful comment. Well, for dark background we can change our reading background colour to black and words white (likes turn off the lights thingy). Sorry if I misused the wrong term for dark background but there's this feature for readers to turn off to night mode thing (I'm being fun so I could get the mood of the chapter :D). Anyway, thanks for reading and review. Hope you'd continue to enjoy the rest upcoming chaps. See you again!_

_**LoveSS4life: **__Hello dearie. Thanks for the review. For the rest of characters POV, it's a lovely suggestion and I guess that this chapter does as you guessed it to be? Yay! But I cannot say for future chapters; if things fit well I might do others POV. Guess many liked to read how others think about Robot Saku eh? Well, let's hang on and see what comes soon enough. Thank you for reviewing. Lovely reading to you~_


	8. Chapter 7 : Comrades

**SAKUR:A**

**Chapter 7: Comrades**

Note, note, note: - Okay peeps, here I go again. From here on, please go 'Black Out' Mode until you guys see Sakura 'open her eyes' part, then flick on the 'lights; again. Thanks. Please do tell me if you guys couldn't do this flick off & on thingy. Loves!

.

_**(Sakura's POV)**_

.

.

.

.

.

_Falling._

_._

_._

_._

_Closed my eyes._

_._

_._

_I could feel the gale force against my body as gravity pulled._

_._

_._

_._

_Down._

_._

**H...ey...**

_._

_Down._

_._

**O….ii...i..**

_._

_Going down._

_._

**Do...nt...ign...ore...me...**

_._

_There's no turning back._

**He….yyyy...**

_All I need to do right now, was to wait for that crash._

_And,_

_Everything will be fine._

**Hee….yyyyy!**

_Was there something? _

_Something buzzing in my head…_

**HEEEEEYY!**

Wha…!?

**Hey you! Yes you you you! **

**You hear me don't you! **

**How dare you ignore me!**

"_I...I didn't…"_

_Quickly I opened my eyes. I squinted a little from the sunlight and I saw no one except for me still on my way to hit the ground. I'm sure that there shouldn't be anyone right now, that's crazy right…?_

**You're not crazy. You're nuts girl! Nuts!**

**Are you trying to get us killed!?**

"_Who!? Who's there!?" I said, "Where are you?"_

**Here!**

"_Where!?"_

**Heeeere!**

"_Don't try to mess with me! Show yourself!" _

_This female voice; it was so close like...it was talking right by my ear and it was loud enough to echo inside my whole head. Someone has invaded my brain!_

**I'm right in here!**

**In your head you stupid girl! Since you're stupid, why not try listening to others for a change!**

"_I don't get it...You're inside me?"_

**Great.**

**Now I'm stuck with a dumbass and a so-called 'Ultimate Weapon of Konoha'.**

**Big talk!**

**Someone who couldn't understand her own OS talking couldn't really a big shot? **

**Jeez...**

"_OS? As in Operating System?"_

**Hooo-raah...Jeez. Duh! What else?**

**By the way, you're gonna get us killed, ya know?**

_I remained silent for a moment._

_Despite it does sound stupid talking to my own head. I was sure I wasn't hallucinating or anything. The fact that I'm falling was true and I was just getting closer to the ground. I...I...just didn't want to end up hurting the people around me…_

**If you don't wanna die then why jump?**

**It's not heroic for a main character and it solved nothing, sister. **

**You die, I die too and all this story die along with you. **

**You don't wanna end this whole story before letting someone discover your past, right?**

_I nodded quietly._

"_Yeah… But that's too late. It's not like I could fly or something…," I said sadly. _

**Hmph! Don't be silly. Who do you take me for?**

**I'm THE Computer?**

**Version 10.10.00!**

**All sexy and advanced OS in the entire world!**

**If you wanna fly. YOU. FLY!**

**Just a little system switch and voila!**

***Beep***

**.**

**.**

_**Initialising: Aerial Mode...**_

_**Launch: Super Thrust Jet Engine…**_

**.**

**.**

_Before I could say another word, I jerked hard from the sudden force that stopped me from falling forward but instead I PAUSED midair!_

_I wasn't hallucinating! Not ever! _

_I turned to look at my own reflection of the nearby building glass,_

_My feet had jets! Like Iron Man's!_

_I'm Iron Woman!_

_No. Seriously. I AM flying!_

**See.**

**Told you I'm good.**

**I know every nook and cranny of your system more than yourself.**

**I'm a professional ya know. PhD since I was born. **

**You ought to thank me for saving your life, dear. **

_Thank you. _

**Uh...Were you always this obedient?**

**Oh. You were made to be this obedient. Pfft!**

**Lucky me. I got to be me. Ha!**

"_You were always this rebellious, Version Ten Point Ten Point Zero?"_

**Excuseeee me for being rebellious. I was MADE as well. And another thing, **

**It's Version 10.10.00!**

**Not Version Ten Point Ten Point Zero!**

"_Ah, sorry. It should be Version Ten Point Ten Point Zero Zero."_

**No! No! **

**It's Version 10.10.00!**

"_Oh, Double Zero. Okay, I get it now."_

**No no no no no!**

**It's Version 10- What the hell...Why do I bother explaining to a dumb machine?**

**Look whatever it is. You can call me 10.10 for short. **

"_10.10?" That sounded so weird,_

"_Why don't I call you Ten Ten instead. Doesn't that sound much nicer?"_

_She snorted a bit with a sarcastic chuckle. She's just like any other man-made mechanism like me; a talking computer system with an attitude in fact! I was not just surprised, I was impressed. _

**Ten Ten, hmm...I kinda like it. **

**Fine. I'll take it to mark our acquaintanceship. **

**It's not like this is our first day being with each other; just so happened 'someone' didn't realise that I room inside her head!**

_I could imagine her roll her eyes. If she had one that was. _

_Talking to Ten Ten was something rather different. Aside that I sounded haywire talking to my own head. Moreover, in the midst of suicide. But not for now. Not today. _

_Ten Ten was right...I wasn't thinking straight. I guess Itachi might be panicking by now but…_

_I don't want to go back. Not for now. _

_I want to be alone for a while…_

**If you don't wish to go back, then don't. **

**Go somewhere else then. **

_Ten Ten read my mind?_

**I don't.**

**I AM your mind.**

_Sigh...yeah…_

"_Where do you suggest I'd go?" I asked as I glanced over the horizon of Konoha that stretched vastly into the distance. _

_I have no one, no home and no aim. I didn't know where I should be heading. _

**You can't pass the The Great Shell. You'll be detected. **

**If you want a getaway, there's a spot I know you can stay hidden for a while. Just follow the marker I set for you in the GPS. **

***Blink***

_Thanks, Ten Ten. _

"_You...You're being so nice to me…," I muttered. "You won't…"_

**Sell you out?**

**Hmmm….That depends. **

_She knew I jerked a little; she chuckled at it. _

**I wanna time out from Sasuke too. **

**I guess you could call me an accomplice in this with his best deal. **

**Are you going to trust me or what? You've got no choice I'd say, you're stuck with me for life!**

_Uh huh..._

**By the way, those are awesome super jets you've got. The best so far. You might wanna take it for a spin. Heh!**

_I smiled as I propelled forward at high speed. _

_It was an amazing experience, no doubt I was still clumsy in this flying business. I went so fast that cut through clouds, almost hit birds in my face and I couldn't believe I had these jets under my feet! And I had never thought that I had Ten Ten all this while._

_Right inside of me. _

_I never expected all this to happen; the thought that I was alone living for myself just weighed me down. I was stupid. I was emotional. I only thought I was special, in the wrong way. _

_I only felt like ending myself when I that's not what I really wanted. _

_I felt the fear. I the felt hopelessness the moment when Sasuke took control of my body. And I wasn't myself. I watched my hands pinned down the enemy, power was rushing in every inch of my body and my hands were just...there…_

_Around his neck._

_I could still recall his awful choking, blood gushing out from his mouth but he didn't fight me. He let me kill him. _

_I was robbed of my choice to save him. Be controlled to end him. Brutally. _

_I became a killer._

_In spite I was named Annihilator; I don't want to kill. I don't want to hurt anybody. Friend or foe. Please don't make me..._

**Hey…**

**Pull yourself together. I know it's hard but...you and I are the same. **

**We are manufactured.**

_The fact that I had a partner, it felt...different. Warmer. _

"Thanks Ten Ten. I know…," _I uttered. "Say, Ten Ten."_

**What?**

"You are female?" _abruptly. _

**Hmm...for that question. I don't particularly have a gender but I could switch to the male version if you'd prefer.**

**In the laboratory, I'm male. **

"I see...Nope, you're good like this."

_I do prefer the 'her'. The sense of having a sister was much better. Imagine, having a male invading my privacy. I'm conservative, yes. _

"Does your male version has a name?"

**Version 10.10.00.**

**Sasuke isn't the type who'd spend a second giving names.**

_That's a reasonable claim._

_*Blink blink blink blink blink*_

"Something's wrong?" _I was a little panicky. _

_*Blink blink blink blink blink*_

Battery: 20%

**You're on low battery.**

**Time to land. **

"H-How am I supposed to do that?"

**Just land.**

"What!?"

_Seriously, I don't know how this mechanism works._

**Fine. I'll turn on the Auto-Pilot. **

**There.**

_Ten Ten was a big help, I was skillfully guided to a smooth descend. I was getting tired pretty much quickly, flying required a large amount of power and I wasn't well charged last night when I thought I needn't to. _

_I felt relieved as soon as my feet touched the ground. Ten Ten was smart enough to land me in an abandoned backyard, out from the eyes of the public at least. We were at the borders of Konoha, the one that Ten Ten called The Great Shell. _

_I began to wonder why it was called so; there was barrier for sure as I could see a thin almost-transparent blue wall. No, it's somewhat curved all the way up and stretched into a far away place. _

**Don't touch it! **

_I jerked when Ten Ten suddenly warned me when I was about to explore the thin layer with my hand. _

**Do you want to get yourself detected?**

**It took me a while to cancel out your IP address.**

**Sasuke's stuff are all hard stuff.**

**And unidentifiable units get electrocuted. It's no small deal. This is Konoha's main and final barrier. **

**Jeez! **

"Sorry…," _I apologised sheepishly. _

_On the other hand, Ten Ten piqued my interest about The Great Shell. I wanted to enquire more not when a light began blinking. _

_*Blink blink blink blink blink*_

Battery: 12%

_Huff puff… Huff puff…_

_The exhaustion __**is**__ real. Since I haven't adjusted myself to my aerial mode; I did a lot of strains to my battery. I need to charge. _

_I got to find somewhere I could plug in for a while. At least a socket or something…_

_Huff puff… Huff puff…_

**I'll try locating the nearest possible electrical port you could use to charge up. **

**This may take a little more of your battery. **

**Hang on.**

_Huff puff… Huff puff…Huff puff…_

Battery: 7%

**I found the nearest spot where we can hide and charge. It's just a block away, follow the map. **

_Huff puff… Huff puff…Huff puff…_

_I nodded, saving as much energy left to get to the port. I positioned myself to the right direction but before I could begin walking, something just leaped out of the bushes. _

_Stumbling a bit as I almost fell, I got into my defensive stance when it was all too sudden to capture what it was. _

_A dog._

_Not just any dog. _

_It was extraordinary. The size of it was larger than any other. Bearing its fangs at me, it growled lowly._

_Great. What now?_

_I was so exhausted that I could hardly move; talk about fighting against this beast._

_There was no sign of the animal attacking aside from threatening me with its fearsome behaviour. It tamed when a voice began, _

"Easy. Akamaru. Easy."

_Appearing from the bushes again was a male cloaked in black furred hoodie jacket. He had these weird marks on both his cheeks and had baby fangs too! _

_My browns knitted at the sight of the two, questioning myself whether if they were dangerous? I had to stay alert not when he called,_

"Ahjie."

_He startled me with Bu'Lanian language. He couldn't hide that he was truly one by his pronunciation. Again, this guy called me,_

_Sister._

_I knew you nothing. But I knew you knew me well. I had to be cautious even if I was very curious to know who I truly am. _

"Nie mmh nyien tiet ngai?"

_I shook my head, denying._

"No. I don't recognise you. I don't know you at all," _I replied bluntly. _

_I really don't know this person. Or that dog. _

_Huff puff… Huff puff…_

Battery: 5%

_*Blink blink blink blink*_

_Huff puff… Huff puff…_

_Why must this guy be in the way when I needed to charge!_

_My legs began to fail me and I could feel my body weight heavily as most of me began to turn off. Let me sleep for a while alright…_

_I fell and I knew I would fall into the arms of the stranger; I trusted that he would catch me because I believed in the familiarity he held towards me. _

_And as for me, I knew not the slightest thing about him. I was just too tired to think, doubt or worry…_

.

.

.

(End of Sakura's POV)

* * *

.

**Konoha Central Building**

.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Itachi ran.

He ran along the corridors in panic as he searched for the other Uchiha.

"Has anyone seen Sasuke?" he asked randomly.

"N-No…"

"Hey, you. Yeah you. Have you seen Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No, sorry."

"Sasuke. Where are you at a time like this!?" The long haired raven cursed intuitively knowing that his brother hasn't left the premise.

"Mr. Itachi! Mr. Itachi! You're looking for the Professor?" One of Sasuke's students approached him, "He's in the smoking lounge. I met him a while ago probably he's still there."

Grateful to the young man, Itachi sprinted off to where he was guided to while hoping that the other Uchiha hasn't left.

He sighed in relief while panting as he rushed over to the smoking room to find that his brother is still present. The cold Uchiha glanced a little then back to spacing out as he hunched over the balcony railing. There was no time to waste feeling the wind, Itachi rushed up to him,

"Bad news, Sasuke!" He got his brother's expressionless attention, "Sakura jumped!"

Took his cigarette off his lips, Sasuke frowned,

"What…?" monotonously.

"Sakura jumped! She jumped off the roof of this building! Suicide!" Itachi continued to panic,

"Then she flew! I thought she would hit the ground but she flew! She could fly!?"

Sasuke immediately put out his cigarette upon hearing his brother and fished out his smartphone from his lab coat pocket. His fingers stealthily flicked and typed on the surface of his phone without a pausing for a second. Impressive.

"Ch!" Sasuke frowned out of irritation.

Something must not be good.

"What's wrong?" the elder brother asked, Sasuke continued to stay silent while staring at the screen. "Is there something—"

"She hid her IP address," the grumpy male cut him short.

"IP what?"

"She cancelled out her location. She ran away…," Sasuke summarised.

"Can't you track her down or something?" Itachi's suggestion was replied with a fearsome glare.

"What did you do? What did you say to her again, Itachi!?" growling, Sasuke restrained himself from being violent.

"I didn't say anything wrong. I don't think I did!"

"What do you mean by 'you don't think'? How can the Chief Secretary be unsure of himself!?" A sarcasm which Itachi decided to rebuke at,

"Look, Sakura was depressed, okay? All that's because you forced things on her!"

Sasuke didn't like it, his expression changed for the worse.

"Force? She was **MADE **to do things whether if she liked it or not!" he snarled, "She's a ROBOT, damn it!"

"She's your WIFE!"

They both turned silent after yelling to the top of their lungs. Exchanging dangerous glares and breathed heavily out of anger.

"You imbedded that robot with Sakura's memories you extracted before she died completely. It's you who brought her back to life…" Itachi softened his tone,

"Seriously. Mom was right… Why Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned away avoiding eye further contact with his brother and hastily lighted a cigarette. He was uneasy and confused.

"You missed Sakura."

That's right...

"But do you still love her?"

"..."

Sasuke stayed silent with his back continued to face his interrogative brother. Not quite the honest man he was.

"If you couldn't give her the love like you used to; the same one that you gave the human her. Then why revive her in such a pitiful way?"

Itachi paused as his chest grew heavy. He wished to help his suffering sibling, what could he do to save his breaking soul?

"You're tormenting Sakura, the kids...especially yourself… That isn't Sakura at all. Sakura was long dead." He decided to speak plainly,

"If you don't treat her as Sakura, shut her down and move on, brother."

The raven genius didn't reply a word, put out his cigarette another time and headed for the exit without bothering about Itachi.

Sasuke paced his way along the empty corridor which the silence made his shoes loud. Despite the sound of his footsteps were consistent and composed, inside he wasn't at all. The frustration was building within the male.

He stopped.

Took a second to look out of the window; into the vastness. Where kept searching for the thing he couldn't find; he didn't know what to find.

A tired sigh escaped him. He felt miserable...and confused.

_Why._

Sasuke assured himself he had no answer. He simply made Sakura out of his own logic mind only to think that he was determined to build this robot.

Not just for the nation.

He looked at his hands; cracked skin, cut marks and they were pale. He clenched them tightly till they were almost white.

"Sakura...Do you hate me…?"

He breathed heavily and closed his eyes for the last time before he input numbers in his phone from memory, then waited for the line to be answered,

'Hi this is the Yamanaka Flowers. Nothing but the freshest!'

A joyful female voice came up on the other side of the phone.

"Ino. It's me. I need you to do something for me," said the raven.

'Heh. Which is it? Dead or alive?'

"That depends...if you're up against it," he chuckled sarcastically. "Take Sai with you. You might need him."

'It's not usual for you to look down on me.' She snorted. 'What is it this time?'

Sasuke paused shortly,

"A robot."

* * *

**Love from Blue:**

A lovely day to you dearies!

Yeah, it has been sometime for an update and so here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed it and do forgive me for being late.

And again in all chapters; thank you for the reads and comments and suggestions. All of them I really appreciate and take them to heart in hopes to better my writing work. I love it when you guys put some words to show me your thoughts and they motivate me to do more. I love them and love you lovelies.

I hope to keep up the story and make it as interesting as possible. I do listen to your views and take them to consideration. So do continue to stay active and provide me some good views in the review box/PM.

And. And. And. I hope you guys don't mind my 'computer jargons' if I wrote them wrongly. But please please DO tell me so that I could correct them. Thanks in advance!

Love you guys and have a splendid day!

** Thank you **Sleepingredrose** for the review. Hope you continue to join me on this journey down the chapters to find out more. Stay lovely. :D


	9. Chapter 8 : Forgotten Innocence

**SAKUR:A**

**Chapter 8: Forgotten Innocence**

_._

_(Sasuke's thoughts - shall be written in bold)_

_._

_._

_**At the bar…**_

_._

**I remember.**

**I remember...**

**How could I forget,**

...the every inch of you….

**How could I ever forget,**

...the every corner of your smile...

**I cannot lose the moment,**

...of every shimmer in your eyes...

**I treasure,**

...the every piece of memory you gave me...

**Sakura...how could I ever replace you.**

**I didn't.**

**It wasn't like that at all.**

**Selfish I am but…**

**I…**

**I...just,**

_I just wanted to see you. _

**Was that so wrong?**

**I am not the Heavens; I have no power to bring you back to life. I am only human; a man. With only a pair of hands and a mind to make something. **

**I made a replica.**

**Knowing it isn't you.**

**Because you left me with nothing. I was only given enough time to copy your memories. It was foolish of me to make a memory replicator but now it was worth it. **

**But if those copies of memories were the only thing that would make you feel alive; the only thing that I could get from the at your very last, that would be enough. I wanted to feel that you were still beside me. A small piece of living you...**

**Was that so wrong for a husband to long his wife?**

**Was it so wrong for a man to miss his lover?**

**I couldn't say it. They all wouldn't understand. This...This… Ah...I don't know how to string my feelings into words but use my hands to describe my desires yet...it only brought more misery.**

**Sakura.**

**If you're still alive, **

**Would you tell me that I'm wrong?**

**Heh.**

**I could imagine that you'll only smile at me without an answer then rest your head on my shoulder. And the scent of your hair from the shampoo that would linger, then it would be me stroking your long pink hair. That was when all the silence considerate enough for us to indulge in our quiet love.**

**It's not the most romantic, I am not a romantic man, you knew and I realised.**

**You understood my heartbeat and I understood yours. We shared a common feeling that brought us together. I felt so comfortable to be able to express without me struggling to spell it out like others needed to.**

**You were the only one...who could understand words from my sealed lips. **

**Sakura,**

**I always wanted to ask.**

**Have you,**

**Ever,**

...Regretted marrying me?

**If we didn't meet.**

**You'll be your spy; A Bu'Lanian. Perhaps you're your peoples' heroine. Perhaps you've met another man. Perhaps someone better. Perhaps you wouldn't have suffered more than you were in Bu'Lan. **

**Perhaps you would still be around…**

**Did you hate me for leaving you lonely? **

**Did you ever thought of giving up?**

**Did you ever thought of returning home? **

**I questioned all the time, knowing that I wouldn't get answers for,**

**I always had doubts if I've ever given you enough happiness for you to say that I'm worthwhile.**

**I guess that's all too late…**

**With one gulp, I wash a glass of booze down into my throat hoping throw myself drunk. I had enough. I'm tired. All this noise in the bar; clinking glasses, endless chattering and laughter all blended with the blaring music. **

**Argh...my head hurts. **

**If it wasn't for a drink, if the bartender wasn't this good, the hell I would come to such a noisy place. I had so much to do in the lab...not without a missing robot. I need a timeout.**

"Lee, one more."

**I called out over the counter to the guy with the ugliest haircut and thick eyebrows who happened to be the bartender; a friend and the owner of this crowded place infested with 'night-crawlers'. That's what Lee called these night people hanging around right now.**

"That's enough for you, mister."

**Rock Lee is the name.**

**He had this place running since he graduated from university when he suddenly changed his mind from being a martial artist to a mixologist. Saying that the booze was the art of both beauty and power! Just like martial arts but a little more flowy. **

**I don't get the guy and I don't really care. All I knew that we are buddies. **

"Give it...hick...Lee…"

**I lost count to the number of drinks I had tonight but I could still tell from left and right...right?**

**Ignoring me, the fuzzy eyebrows continued to polish his glassware so clean I couldn't see the glass itself. **

"You...hick...You don't...understand a thing...hick...give it...Lee...hick!"

"Look at you. You're all wasted. Go home."

**Again. **

**These people kept telling me to go home. **

**Something last on my mind somehow...I...just…**

"You've got to go home, pal." **Lee came closer, looking at me in the eye and shook my shoulder a bit. **

**What's with him being all serious all of a sudden? **

**I rolled my eyes and snickered then muttered,**

"I can't…"

"Why not?"

**I became quiet. It was obvious. **

**It was far too long since I've really been home. I had ignored most of the things in life be it my chores, hobbies, friends, family, Sosuke...Souma...even Sakura's death anniversay…**

**I've been a bad husband, an ignorant father and a foolish son! All for the sake of inventing a robot that looks stupidly like her. **

**No... I made her, HER!**

**I thought I could fill this missing piece that was lost still it couldn't replace what it was meant to be there and meant to be lost. I couldn't replace the feeling. I know. I know. Because she's a robot. I know! I could not create the same feeling I had with Sakura despite she has her face, her voice, her hair, her name…**

**Couldn't you people understand the feeling of something you've come to lose in a blink of an eye before having the chance to say at least a goodbye. If I knew she would end up leaving me, I would have stopped her from going to the battlefield. I wouldn't allow Project BAIT to be carried out. **

**Because of an ambush.**

**There was no time at all. **

**All there was to remain, retain in my hands were her memories. That's all I could do.**

"It's never too late to make amends," **said Lee. **

**I looked at him for a while. I know that I'm starting to get drunk. No...I am drunk. There are two image of Lee and the next thing, my body felt heavier but I was lifted.**

**My friend helped me out of my chair,**

"Come on Sasuke. I'll take you home."

**If I had the strength, I would have pushed him off me but...Argh...my head hurts.**

**I was gently placed in the passenger seat, safety belt strapped then came the roaring engine. Lee decided to drive me home. I almost laughed aloud seeing him driving so seriously while strictly following every single rule as he was taught since his first driving lesson.**

**I was there when he first started and got his licence, so I know. He tuned the radio to his favourite channel; the oldies and began humming to the song as he drove. I was half awake but I knew where we were headed; the directions were still clear to me. **

**The streets were still busy with jams and honks despite the night; a young night, yes.**

**Argh...I don't want to go home…**

**Aside from the radio, there was the 'silence' between me and Lee as we were caught in the jam. I suddenly felt like it and began,**

"Lee…"

"Yeah buddy? Are you alright? You wanna throw up?" **he sounded a little panicky.**

"No...I'm good…"

"If you need a bag tell me. I don't wanna clean up again like the last time."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Then we paused but not for long until I came out with what I wanted to say, **

"Lee…"

"Yeah buddy? You need a bag?"

"No!"

**Ish! This guy just killed it. **

"Do you think Sakura would see me as a loser…?" **I quickly slot in.**

Lee was silent. He gave my question a thought as he kept his eyes on the road,

"I guess so."

"Really…"

**Chuckled a bit, I gaze out of the window to the night city view. Even Lee thinks I'm a useless guy…**

"But Sakura chose to stick with the loser though."

**A small smile crept to the corners of my lips. Lee was honest and blunt as ever yet I like the guy. **

**Thinking of you, Sakura. It aches me. If I've paid more attention to you, maybe, I could still take you to see the cherry blossoms in Spring. And you would tell me again how the cherry blossoms in your county that were as beautiful like ours had stopped blooming.**

**And that you were the hope of your people. **

**And that you've betrayed them because of our union. Your marriage to me shattered the dreams of many of your people.**

**Yet.**

**You decided to choose me.**

**I failed to keep you.**

**The life that you imagined with me; was it the one that I'm thinking too? **

**I imagine it… I do… **

**With our sons all grown up, married, being grandparents and still holding your hand; old and wrinkled.**

**I often daze off into those scenes I cut out from imaginary. **

**My wish. It's just not happening anymore...**

_Drip… Drop…_

_Drip… Drop…_

_Drop…_

**Sakura,**

_I really miss you. _

**Zzz...Zzz..**

**Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..**

* * *

_._

_**** Memories of Sasuke****_

_(13 Years Before_)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa...s...ke…"

.

.

Zzz…

.

.

"Sa...s...ke…Wa...ke…u...p!"

.

.

Zzz…

.

.

"Wake up, Sasuke!"

WHACK!

"GAH! Who the hell!"

The young nineteen year old raven grew wide awake from the sudden startle and grumpily frowned at a golden haired male with bright blue eyes staring back at him.

"Naruto!" he yelled and earned a wide cheeky grin from the blonde.

Sasuke rubbed his face and groaned a little from being suddenly awake. He hated when his friend does that to him all the time when he doze off napping at his favourite spot under the tree.

"You've got the guts to laze around when it's about time for class," Naruto squat beside his sleepy friend. "Professor Kakashi's."

The young Uchiha rolled his eyes,

"Robotics class again...yaaaaaaawwwnn…"

"Yeah, yeah. I know every class is boring to you, Mr Genius," said Naruto. "Take pity on the stupid people and accompany me to class would you?"

Ruffled his hair of the darkest black, the lazy Uchiha lifted himself off the ground, dusted his clothes a bit and slung his bag over his shoulders.

Naruto smiled and threw an arm over his friend. Despite that his raven haired friend was stubborn and ignored him most of the time, Sasuke would hardly refuse his requests without a fight first.

Uchiha Sasuke; aside his dull and lazy outlook, he's the heartthrob of the campus. Girls just swoon over him for all-that-aura-and-mystery jet black hair and eyes and that teenage smooth porcelain skin. People call him the 'vampire'; handsome and killing. Not only that, he's an annoying prodigy, the envy of every male of this University of Intelligent Sciences where selected students were enrolled for their potential capabilities to serve the nation, Konoha. Despite all that, the guy isn't the kind to stand out too much and enjoyed napping under the tree whenever he felt so.

"Settle down, kids. The slower you are the longer the torture will be," as Kakashi referred to his lecture; guess he knew that his classes were dull,

"And before we begin, I've got someone new," he said again. "Come to the front, Sakura."

Everyone turned heads to search for that 'someone new' who stood up from an isolated corner. It seems like no one has noticed her presence until the professor mentioned. As she made her way to the front, everyone in the hall watched.

Sasuke who almost dozed off napping began studying her as well;

Long pink hair. Light skinned. Green eyes.

She's not the perfect beauty compared to the rest of the other girls in the campus but there was something about her that caught his attention. Like never before he felt this...this...what's that word again…?

Mesmerising.

That right. Her green eyes from that second's glance; that sparkle, that piercing sensation was indescribably rare. And new.

What's her name again…?

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Sakura. I'm twenty one this year. And, I come from Kusagakure, the Grass Village. I've no parents, siblings and hobbies," Sakura wore a sweet smile at the end of her introduction.

...Okay, that's...brief.

Her character was somewhat scary other than being weird. And cold. However, there's that one male whose eyes were brightly lit, whose ears were closely listening, paid special attentiveness to her words.

"A boy in love," Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. Reactively, the raven pushed him away.

"Shut up."

It was obvious. For the young prodigy to blush with honesty in beautiful shades of red, it was a rare and wonderful sight, Naruto chuckled happily for his friend,

"Guess he found someone…" he muttered.

"Listen to me, Sasuke!" Naruto chased after the stubborn Uchiha along the campus hallway. "Sasuke!"

He pinned the raven male against a corner as soon as he caught up. Sasuke avoided engaging in eye contact with the blonde and frowned in silence.

"Listen, Sasuke. I know you've made up your mind but just listen to me," Naruto cautiously scanned his surroundings before he began whisperingly, "Sakura is a spy. A Bu'Lanian spy. Our enemy!"

Sasuke was silent a moment before acknowledging,

"I know."

"You knew?" Naruto was thrown surprised.

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Not long after she joined the campus. I caught her snooping in the Secret Archives," said the raven. "Our library is the National Library afterall. Most probably she's in for core info about Konoha."

Naruto lowered his eyes in disbelief,

"You didn't turn her to the authorities yet you dated her!?" he said. "It's not a plan to expose her isn't it…?"

Knowing his raven friend, Naruto shook his head in disbelief again. He couldn't tell he was disappointed or was his friend loyal towards his partner. But this IS national crime. Covered up for an enemy, a spy and fell in love with her altogether. This is insane!

Uchiha Sasuke is prodigically insane!

"My feelings **are** real, Naruto," the Uchiha teen held his blonde friend's shoulder. "Please, Naruto. Keep this a secret. No one would know if you don't speak a word."

Naruto sighed.

**End of Memories**

.

* * *

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Come on buddy, we're here."

**I heard Lee as he shook me trying to get me to wake. Seemed like I fell asleep on the way without realising and I was still too drunk to even stand up properly. **

**Lee wasn't called a martial artist for nothing, he's strong; he gave me a piggyback ride all the way from his car and up to the penthouse. And he's no stranger of the premise, Lee often came to sit around and made meals before all this...tragedy happened. Those were the days when the sun was warmer…**

**Really.**

**Frankly, if I said I didn't miss those days, I would be lying. Not in front of others though…**

**Lee knows all the access to get into the house; keys, passcodes, whatever. And switches. I heard him flicked on the lights. There should be no one home despite the hour. Sosuke must have left off to Itachi's place to spend the night...probably he has have been spending a lot of them by now. **

**Sosuke, that boy. He should be fine at his friends' place. Itachi would get him when he thinks the boy should be home. Yeah...They'll be fine without me. **

**I really...have been a terrible father. **

"There,"

**Lee set me down on a soft surface where the fabric was almost foreign but recognisable. How long has it been since I've returned home; to bed?**

**The width of it became too much for one person. And the sheets were as fresh as ever; the simultaneous scent of detergent and the dryer lingered to state that they were clean. It's all Itachi; if it weren't for him, I think, this wouldn't be called home no longer. **

"You want some water, buddy?" **Lee asked;**

**It was hard to see his face as I was a little too drunk to get a focus and that he stood by the bedroom door with the lights behind him. I rejected his offer while lying on the bed. **

"Want me to accompany you tonight?"

**Not that sort of 'accompany' despite the trade that he's in. I rejected that offer as well and told him to leave me be. I didn't mean to get him out but he has done enough for me. He understands.**

"Alright. I'll leave the light in the living hall on so that you wouldn't bump around. The phone is just next to you, give me a call anytime."

"Nnn…"

**I heard his footsteps slowly fade into the distance then the polite shut of the door before all the silence came rushing in. It was utter silence. By this moment, I suddenly became fully awake. As though the silence drowned my drunkness. My mind was clearer with just hints of lightness as if the ceiling was tall as if it was getting farther. The short nap must have powered me up a bit.**

**I decided to get up. **

**Being here, alone,**

**Truly gave me the chance to collect my thoughts and taste what loneliness was about.**

**I didn't feel the guilt instantly but I do feel for the boys. **

**Sakura was no longer around. Their father neglected them. All there's left was their uncle as they hardly went to their grandparents' house. Sigh…**

**Really…**

**How long has it been since I haven't been home. I got this feeling; I'm not too sure how to describe it but...it's here, right in the chest, something clinging in the flesh and that my bones grew sour as they contract. Not nostalgia. Not sadness. Not regret. It's much more than that…**

**Emptiness.**

**As I paced out into the living hall. Again, the vastness engulfed me. Everything around me grew so big that I needed to corner myself into some place to collect myself. Back in the laboratory despite was larger with just me alone cooped in there, I hadn't felt so. Perhaps I indulged into work that I've forgot about my surroundings.**

**Three years.**

**I've eluded into seclusion. Ignoring most of the things and now, felt like I've hopped out of the musty tracks of time to face what I've been running away from. The dream that I had a while back in the car was surreal. No. It was the true reflection of the depths of my mind all this while. **

**That moment, something caught the corner of my eye. Quietly sitting on the sofa table, out of its rightful place on one of the shelves and somewhat hiding was a photo fame. I knew what it was without having to think too much despite I couldn't really see it. It's the one and only afterall.**

**A smile just etched on my lips spontaneously as I lifted it up. **

_That beautiful white dress._

**How could I ever forget you…**

**Our day.**

**When our vows were heard by all. When we exchanged rings under the blossoming cherry flower tree as petals rained over us, celebrating our union. **

**Rings, speaking about them. **

**Looking at my very own finger where that gold band used to encircle was long absent. Yes, I kept them away. I just did. Along with Sakura's, the pair remained untouched since the day she could no longer wear them and I too…no longer had the capability to bear its weight of sorrows. Therefore, I decided to remove them. **

**Because it was too hurtful to continue to wear it. **

**When it once brought so much of happiness and that it once soaked in so much of blood as I held her hand that was getting cold. Sosuke was just there crying. I could do nothing. **

**Nothing at all. **

**I remember.**

**I remember...**

**How could I forget,**

...the every inch of you….

**How could I ever forget,**

...the moment you agreed to share a life with me...

**I cannot lose the moment,**

...of every happiness that I am able to give you...

**I treasure,**

...the moment you chose to stay with me…

...but I flunked it...

**Sakura…**

**Like the flowers in Spring, I wish you could return to me. And we could start a new like the seasons.**

**I…**

**I...just,**

_I just wanted to see you. _

**Was that so wrong?**

**Was that so wrong?**

**Was it...Zzz...**

**Zzz...Zzz...Zzz...Zzz...**

.

* * *

**From Blue:**

Hi everyone, I know it has been very, very long since the previous update but first, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I apologize for the wait and I do say that in every chapter and I'll continue to say it when I feel I'm late (I'm long winded like a naggy old woman :D).

Hope you guys liked the chapter and hope you continue to support me.

Feel free to comment/ review on anything you see fit or share some of your ideas or kick me some inspiration to continue writing. Your support is always and most welcome!

Happy reading lovelies and see you in the next chapter. :D


	10. Chapter 9 : Nameless Soldier

**SAKUR:A**

**Chapter 9 : Nameless Soldier**

.

**Sakura's Memories**

.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Sakura."

**It's a lie.**

"I'm twenty one this year."

**My age is real.**

"And, I come from Kusagakure, the Grass Village. I've no parents, siblings and hobbies."

**It's true that I knew nothing about my family for I was selected to be a soldier ever since I was a child. Who my father, mother of if I had siblings, they were no longer important to me. We only had one Mother; the leader of Bu'Lan, Kaguya. She united the whole nation during the times of struggle and made them survive!**

**That was how I could still see daylight to this day; survival. My only duty is to survive and fight for Bu'Lan.**

**For me to be here, I lead a team of ten elites with the assistance of an envoy from Kusagakure to pass the Great Shell of Konoha without being suspected since Konoha were in good terms with the Grass. **

**That, was how I came to stand here; this school that nurture these selected children to be elites or intellects of Konoha. **

**It's not that I wanted to fool all these people before me; innocent or not. For my people. For Bu'Lan. It's my mission to seek the core of Konoha's defense and shut it down. And when that happens, the real war starts and Bu'Lan will take over Konoha once again. **

**The people of Bu'Lan will have food to eat, good water to drink; no one would suffer from famish, no one would die of illness! **

**I, Soldier S02158, will tear down Konoha with my own hands. **

**Konoha will taste our bitterness that their ancestor, Hashirama has driven us to this day. That man stole Konoha from us; he divided the land when we were whole, threw us into utter suffering and one after another, tragedies befell us. **

**The Fire; that raged through the land, burning crops and animals alike. **

**Then the lands were ripped by an unforgiving draught; that sucked the nation dry, food became scarcer. **

**Came the invasion of Otogakure, they took advantage of our weakened state of famine and fewer soldiers. They always had eyes on our technology when Bu'Lan was still part of Konoha that was well known for its highest intelligence in the entire world. The Great Shell of Konoha proved its worth of absolute defense. **

**No one...Really...No one would ever understand how we have suffered. **

**I swear, for the people of Bu'Lan, all of my Brothers and Sisters, my Mother, that I will bring back the information for us to take back our motherland once again!**

**Children of Konoha,**

_Prepare to die._

**That. WAS the plan,**

**Until I met this guy; This idiot. **

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I know you're Sakura. But, don't you have a last name?"

"I thought I made myself clear. I've no-"

"I heard you. Didn't you try giving yourself one?"

**Nothing makes me more irritated than a guy who has enough free time to think about petty information whereas I have no time to waste. I didn't immediately snapped at him and retained my composure; it would be irrational to lose my temper and create suspicion on the first day. **

"No," **I put on smile. **

"Then. I'll think one for you," **deciding on his own, he snapped his fingers excitedly.**

**This guy has been bugging me since I sat next to him during lecture. If I knew, I should have retained my seat at the back. I thought blending in amongst them would be a better idea. Now, he's attached to me even after class,**

"Let's have lunch. Today they will be serving pasta."

"No, thank you. I prefer eating alone." **Seriously, what's this pasta thing? I've never heard of such a thing. **

**The sound of it was luxurious to begin with and it made me sick that these people get to enjoy good food. They have no idea...no idea what an empty stomach felt...talk about good food!**

**I was hoping this guy would leave after I've made myself clear. But he was bizarre! I've not known of a person such as him who wouldn't understand simple language. He held me by my arm without my consent all for the sake of one pasta.**

**At the cafeteria, he sat me down and whizzed off somewhere and returned excitedly,**

"Dig in."

**Sasuke took the opposite seat the moment he place down the plate before me; a constant smile on his face and he was rather eager to watch me eat. **

**Fine. If I could get him off my tail I would do what he wished me to do. So, I sunk my fork into the pile of slimy yellowish noodles, tomato sauce begin splattering all over the place.**

**Messy! What's all of this!?**

**He chuckled when sauce got onto my shirt, staining it red-orange. **

**Fine. Fine. Fine! I'll just endure this and get on with it.**

"..."

"How's it?"

***Slurp***

"Good, eh? I told you so," **Sasuke smirked without taking his eyes of me. **

**Really...**

***Slurp*Slurp*Slurp***

**For some reason. I just...**

***Slurp*Slurp*Slurp***

**Couldn't stop eating this 'pasta'!**

***Slurp*Slurp*Slurp*Slurp*Slurp!**

**From the very first bite to the last spoonful of sauce, I ate them all. I wasn't sure why. I wasn't sure how I was this easily defeated!**

**I...I...I…**

"MORE!"

**There's this burst of flavour in a harmonious blend of sweet and sour along with this...richness and the silky noodles altogether. I...really…have never eaten something like this. **

**Then it came; the feeling of guilt. I shouldn't be doing this. I had no right to enjoy anything when my people had none. However, **

I am addicted.

**To what it means to live without hunger. **

**To what luxury was about.**

**To what living is like. **

**I became a sinner, a traitor; being selfish was my first time, I've always lived to serve everyone in Bu'Lan. I fought, and fought, and continue to fight. **

**I never once thought for myself…**

**What I really wanted.**

**Because of a plate of pasta, my thoughts were swaying; I am to betray Bu'Lan because of this? I'm trembling at the thought of being selfish but the sensation of pampering myself even for just a while was comforting. **

**We have suffered for far too long. I have too.**

"You alright?" **Sasuke asked in a tender voice. Despite I considered him a stranger, he sounded...kind.**

**No way!**

**Konoha wasn't the way I'm thinking right now after all those years I've spent training myself to come here. Konoha is the enemy with everyone living in it and they were all cruel people! **

**That. **

**Was the resolve that I was given and had embraced to this day,**

**But.**

**But! **

**Why…?**

**Does it seem like it wasn't like it should be!?**

"Don't touch me." **I gritted my teeth, if his hand were to move any closer I would stab him. **

"Hey, are you okay? Do you have a fever? You look pretty red."

"Don't touch me!" **I glared dangerously.**

**He stopped; I know I looked ugly right now. I know how vicious I could get when I'm agitated or afraid. I just don't want to get too involved with anyone; not with Konoha. I wouldn't want to shatter the resolve that I've been living in all this life, telling me that it's all a lie. **

**Would Mother lie to me? **

**Never.**

**Mother would never lie to her Children. Never…**

**Konoha is the enemy. **

**Konoha is the enemy.**

**Konoha is the enemy!**

**And I hate them.**

.

.

**I really do hate them. These Konoha people!**

**I see them as arrogant and stupid and selfish and pampered and useless! Trash! Konoha became a land-filled of trash! Talk about having the world's best intelligence. It should have been Bu'Lan. **

"What's the matter? Are you scared?"

**Snickering baffoon!**

"Oh, your frown is scary, pinky. I bet you must be screaming 'why not pick someone your own size'!"

**Son of a Bxxxx!**

"If you're not up for it, why not run home to Kusagakure?"

**A bunch of low-breeds!**

**As I said, these people shouldn't be living in Konoha! Spoilt brats! The ruin of this land's future and shame on them for being 'selected' students of the University!**

"Is this the way you treat newcomers?" **I said, wiping off some blood from my broken lip.**

**It was these bunch of idiots who gave it to me. The girl standing behind the boys surrounding me, Ami, she must be the Head of this group and her attitude stinks. It all started when she had her gang cornered me as I was walking the university hallway half an hour ago, say that Ami had some 'business' with me.**

**Don't ever think I would cooperate with someone I wouldn't know or associate when I do not feel like it. I was prepared for the worse and I planned to run; **

**Again, I am a spy of Bu'Lan. At any cost I would avoid attention or create unnecessary suspicion until I'm at my mission's end. It has only been a week since I got here, I wouldn't want to alarm the authorities of Konoha to begin searching for the rest of my team throughout the nation. When we hadn't been able to contact each other since we separated. They might be too cautious to set up our connection system or maybe...ah, I worry too much. **

**But first this,**

**The boys began throwing me punches as soon as they dragged me into quieter ground of the university. To be honest, it didn't hurt much despite the bleeding. I let them throw me around, making me look weak, hoping that they would leave me soon. **

**Seems like it doesn't work that way.**

**Ami finally strolled up to me and grabbed my hair; she was rough and it was painful,**

"You little vixen! I thought I let it slide but seems you're cunning enough to get Sasuke to be all over you!" **she yanked my hair hard enough to make me fall on my back.**

**Cruelly, she stepped on my shoulder, I winced in pain! The sting was awful for I heard a crack; she must have dislocated my arm or something. That bxxxx!**

**For the sake of love, she had the guts to kill someone I believe. Should I admire her courage or she's utterly dumb.**

**And I'd say pretty dumb for a pretty face, not knowing who I really am; she's just as defenseless as I see it even with her group that pinned me down. I had no problems cutting them down this instant with the dagger hidden in my sleeve. I was trained to kill afterall. **

**But. **

"SAKURA!"

**Great. Now comes the hero…**

**I must say, he did arrive in the right time as I had decided to make the kill. Now it's better. **

**Quickly, I hid the weapon I was about to draw and picked myself up. I was a little wobbly and Sasuke didn't hesitate to support me which Ami hatably eyed me for it. I pushed the raven guy away, not that I liked being helped. Not in this drama. **

**Heartbroken, Ami left with her boys chasing behind after her heartthrob gave her the cold shoulder and a few mean words I couldn't hear much. The pain on my shoulder has taken over my senses; I needed to recuperate. **

"Sakura, I'll take you to the infirmary. Best get your arm checked," **Sasuke stopped me. **"I'm sorry, Ami is just...I've already told her time after time but she just wouldn't give up on me. I-"

"Stop." **I had enough of this nonsense.**

**My aim was to finish my duties quickly and make full invasion and take over Konoha. It was the least did I expect to be injured by reason of petty affairs!**

"I don't care who she is to you. And I don't care you have or not feelings for that girl. Because I don't know that girl. And YOU. At all." **I made it strict, cold and clear that I want him off my tail. **

**Just. This guy was insensitive?**

"But I WANT you to know."

**Or was it me...who was insensitive…**

**I don't want my thoughts to thread further into what I had a guess about. I don't wish to know. I don't wish to hope. There IS no hope. **

**For us. **

"Why didn't you fight back?"

**My feet stopped. I was slightly taken aback when I was about to leave the perimeter. I didn't turn around right away, I thought a bit; was I just mistaken that he knows I am a fighter?**

"You had a weapon under your sleeve. You could have threatened and scare them off. Why didn't you do it?"

**He sounded so sure of himself. And he was right.**

**What should I say? How would I react? The fact that I was a little panicky had dulled my reaction. Never did I expect to be exposed this early. **

**Should I kill him here, now? **

"You're a spy. You're Bu'Lan. Am I right?" **he voice was deep and calm. **

**I couldn't help but to face him. Since he had known this much, I had no reason to keep it secret from him. As long as it dies with him. **

**I raised my dagger and in the speed of light, the edge of my blade was at his neck. I wasn't hesitating, it was suddenly I grew curious of this male's intelligence.**

**Should I be impressed of this University's Genius? **

"I won't tell anyone. You have my word," **he uttered calmly.**

**Trying to escape death? I don't think so. **

"Hmph. You're afraid of dying. Normal. What assurance can you give me to hold your words?" **I teased him a bit with a sense of hope despite I had no intention of letting him live.**

"The Secret Archives. If the professors hadn't entered, you might have found the information you wanted," **astonishing.**

**My heart skipped nervously; he knew? I am skilled. I confident that I had left no traces or made any wrong moves! **

**How…**

"I've read most of the books in the National Library. Even some of the Secret Archives. Professors in the University kept nagging me to read all of the Archives. Too bad I was lazy or I could tell you what you want."

**Was he...mocking me…?**

**Detestable man. How dare he test me in such a way to make me feel that it was foolish to end him.**

"I'm not mocking you." **He said. **"I just want to know you, better."

**I snorted. Fancy talk. **

"How sure were you that I'm Bu'Lanian," **since he's so smart, I could use a bit of entertainment for a while. **

"You just told me. It was a question, _am I right_?"

**Tch!**

**This guy wasn't named genius for nothing and the fact that the professors entrusts him with important tasks from my observation; he would be part of the next group of elites. If I kill him now, that would be one obstacle less. Just, **

**Something. **

**About Uchiha Sasuke was...I don't know…**

**I just didn't know how to describe the guy. First, he didn't seem to be affected by the danger he was under. He casually walked off from my blade and laid comfortably under the nearby tree. I smirked to myself. Seriously, his lazy demeanour was…heh…**

**I kept my weapon away. Part of me was certain that he was not a threat. Could I try to trust this person? **

**He continued to lay with his eyes closed; relaxed. I stood staring at him. Not a single moment he was worried or anything; it made me curious if one could really be as confident in one another…**

**Something that I don't have.**

.

.

Knock! Knock! knock!

Knock! Knock!

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Coming! Coming! Coming!"

**Who the hell!**

**Show some courtesy and not abuse the door! I had to rush right out of the shower just to get it. That person was just so rude.**

"SAKURA!"

**Argh...and shouted in my face. **

**What is it. This. Time. Uchiha. Sasuke. **

**If I had to regret something, the first thing was having a friend like this guy right here. I thought he was lazy guess I was wrong about that side of him. It has been two weeks since I've agreed being acquainted with him. **

**We. Are. Just. Friends.**

**If he doesn't bother me, I won't bother him. And if he doesn't put me in trouble, I won't take his life. That's our agreement. **

**So far so well for the trouble part. Not, when I find him being a little too attached. **

**When he does, it's annoying.**

**Like right now,**

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in the bathroom," **he waltz right into my room, closing the door behind him and made himself comfortable in my dormitory.**

**If I were to describe the guy right now; shameless. I've never met such a man who would be ungentlemanly as him!**

"But there's no time to lose!"

**Sasuke burst out loud again, I could see that he was excited for some reason and a reason that would probably involve me as well. Not the best thing for me…**

"Hurry, hurry, Sakura. We've got to get to the park and—"

"Not going."

**Bluntly, I had no means to indulge into his ideas. I've got plenty of work to do, most importantly, I need to try connecting with my Bu'Lanian teammates. Two weeks yet no sign on them, I began to worry as their leader. **

"No excuses. You're coming with me, I've got lunch prepared too!"

**Without another second for me to reject, I was dragged right out of my room and set out onto his two-wheeled vehicle; a bicycle.**

**I have never sat on such a moving mechanism before; I was impressed how fast we were going and Sasuke peddling at ease. The view as I sat on the passenger seat behind him…was truly beautiful.**

**Flowers. **

**Blossomed on hundred of trees stretched into the distance along the streets; of white and pink and purple and many, many beautiful shades of colours…that I've never seen.**

**The entire city wasn't like this yesterday or was it that I didn't notice. Today was different. And. The most beautiful one. **

**Should I be thankful...to be here?**

.

.

"This is a good spot."

**That fussy raven guy finally decided to settle down after searching for the perfect place for minutes since we arrived at the park. I strolled behind him as though it wasn't as important. It really wasn't to me.**

**I just watched Sasuke busy himself; setting the blanket on the grass and began pulling out stuff he brought. Food, food, tea and food. **

"Why are you still standing. Come sit," **he told me, patting the spot next to him. Ugh!**

"Here, I'm not a good cook so no complaints."

**He grinned sheepishly as he handed me a box full of sandwiches. **

**There were even sausages and salads and many other simple meals he made. It was obvious that he was right about his claim of not being a good chef, the presentation tells. The taste was far dramatic than it looks; some too salty and too sweet and the sandwiches were overly packed that the filling began to slip out at every bite! But still. **

**It was worthy. **

**And surprisingly, I am enjoying this.**

**Not out of impulse. **

**Not out of a moment's emotions. **

**Not out of temptation. **

**Not out of…**

**Even if it was, so what?**

**I was swayed by this relaxed sensation. Like there was no duty to shoulder, no war to fight, no...no…no everything. I liked this. **

**Right here. Right now. **

**This 'now'. **

**I really **_**am **_**living.**

**This 'now' was far too different from the days that were behind me. It took me many 'yesterdays' to get to 'now'. **

**If it's fate, destiny, luck. **

**I really like 'today'. **

**If I may be greedy, for myself, may I be greedier?**

**I wish…**

**I want to wish…**

**That everyday is like today. **

**The beauty, the comfort, the peace that incorporated for today, tomorrow, day after tomorrow and the next tomorrow and the next and next, next, next. Everyday. **

**I am not intoxicated by this and I hope that my people could take part of this beauty as well; I know it may be difficult for us all to forget the bitter past that has driven in the sense of survival but...can we start anew? **

**I realised that fighting became meaningless. **

**Why not share?**

**That was just a silent thought of my own.**

"Haru no Sakura."

**My thoughts were suddenly derailed by the abrupt words of the Uchiha male who stared at the trees in full bloom of flowers; Cherry blossoms. He let silence grew between us before uttering again, **

"Haruno Sakura."

**He then smiled at me; with my senses numb and dumb, he reached out for my hair and delicately combed it with his fingers. His graceful act with that petal shower that enhanced the mood had my heart racing for a while. **

"Your name shall be Haruno Sakura. It our language it means the Cherry Blossom of Spring, just like your hair, pink and just like you, as beautiful."

…

…

…

**I really was in lost for words or reaction. I...never felt so vulnerable, so...embarrassed…**

**Is...Is he crazy!? All of a sudden like that, without a warning! Is this some type of assault!? Another kind of scheme? H-How cunning! And...what's with that name! Without my consent he gave me a name!?**

"W-What are you talking about!?"

**I tried to act composed, no matter how much I did, I didn't seem to look like it. He laughed out loud seeing my face when I bet it must be ugly!**

**It's hot. My face is hot!**

"You didn't have a family name. I think this is a great idea. Yup, from now on you be Haruno Sakura," **his eyes were brimming with confidence. **"In Konoha, without a family name, you aren't able to get married someday."

**What…?**

**Then all of a sudden he grew closer, his face had this blush and his eyes darted around for a bit before he came up with the courage to whisper the most nonsensical words ever!**

"Or maybe we could save the hassle and make you Uchiha Sakura instead. Heheh…"

.

.

**Those were the words that gave me something that I've never dreamt of,**

_Happiness._

**Before we were married. Before I made up my mind to settle down to a life that was far beyond my imagination. Carry the Uchiha name as mine. Abandon my mission, my identity as the spy of Bu'Lan. Be the selfishest person alive in pursuit of a life as a wife and into motherhood,**

**Altogether, betray all the hopes of the people of Bu'Lan. Branded as a traitor,**

**Came the Eclipse.**

**The Eclipse was the mission I had carried from the beginning to put down Konoha's defences for the invasion of Bu'Lanian soldiers to penetrate the land. **

**That was when chaos was just all over Konoha; everything were in a mess, people panicking, screaming and running for their lives. It was a happening that there was no time for Konoha's defenders to act as quickly. Bu'Lan was victorious to begin with. And for the next half an hour we COULD have took back whatever we had lost. **

**Not when I, Haruno Sakura, did something. Because of one man. **

**Whom I wished to protect. **

**Whom I came to love. **

**I was a soldier who was defeated by feelings. **

**With all the brave I was born with, threatened both Konoha and Bu'Lan to a peace treaty. I forced both nations to decide their agreement in minutes time to sign the peace treaty I've made myself. Either I denote the bombs I've planted in the core of Konoha's power plant and wipe all of Konoha and crush all the forces of Bu'Lan who has invaded Konoha's Great Shell halfway or both nations come to an agreement of ending war.**

**I thought it was the perfect plan. **

**However, Mother had Bu'Lan retreat with all the other soldiers and with a few of my teammates who came with me from the beginning. As for the remaining members who didn't manage to escape in that opportunity before the restoration of the Great Shell, remained hiding in the shadows of Konoha city. **

**Unable to escape, whether or not if they bore grudge against me. It will be up to them to find me. Kill me. Or whatever it would be, it doesn't scare me for I,**

**Musn't die.**

**I've thrown everything away just to love this man. **

"SAKURA!"

**The man who would run to receive me with arms wide for me to fall all over again. It was this culprit. **

**Whose kisses could make me confident and brave and immortal.**

**Whose smile that comfort me in the worst. **

**Whose touches that drove me to betray and be selfish.**

**Who gave me a name, an identity that was mine. And very mine alone.**

"You stayed…," **his breath brushed my face as he held me gently. **

"I'm giving my all in this. You won't make me regret, would you?" **I asked. **

"Follow me. I'll take you to the ends with me, even if you got lost, I'll find you," **Sasuke kissed me. **"Marry me. I promise you, this life, you deserve every happiness you should have."

"You better keep your promise. Not just this life but in every life we meet," **he chuckled at my silliness. **

"In every life. **Any** life."

**And I, am willing to share this life that he carved for me.**

.

**With his hand intertwined with mine, there was nothing I could not face; the challenges of being charged and was sentenced to prison for two years. I didn't fight the laws of Konoha in hopes for them to accept me despite my previous deeds. **

.

**For I knew I was no longer alone. **

.

**Sasuke would be outside waiting for me. **

.

**He would ensure me of hope and the better days. **

**And he would tell jokes just to make me smile. **

**And brought gifts to make sure that I wasn't lonely during prison nights.**

**Everyday he would come visit, no matter how busy, how tired.**

**He always would be there.**

.

**For every him.**

**I promised myself;**

**To survive.**

**To live.**

**I will accompany him to life's end.**

.

**As prison days were over, finally, came the wedding.**

**It doesn't matter if I was accepted by all the people of Konoha. The certificate of my marriage to Uchiha Sasuke and the name I now carry as Uchiha Sakura was proof that I was free of my past and was welcomed anew by tomorrow. **

**Dressed in white I was made to say the vows of marriage under the bright sky, under the Sun. The ring was a symbol of our unity and that the golden binds were the proof of our 'now'. **

**I've made it this far. This 'now' was far, far beyond that I've expected. **

**Maybe far better than the one that I've dreamt of if the invasion of Bu'Lan actually succeeded. **

**I guess every woman is made to be an idiot of love. Heh…**

.

.

.

"I want you to lead the team, Sakura."

**Uchiha Mikoto: Konoha's Defense Minister, my mother in law, turned around to face me with eyes of seriousness and detest. She no doubt has not accepted me after the long years of my marriage with her son. **

**Her intimidation was far worse than others in the Uchiha family but it wasn't my concern to that. Right now, this woman came knocking at my doorstep and insisted that I take charge of the upcoming Project BAIT. **

**Something I heard from Sasuke but not in detail. It should be highly confidential yet I was required to participate, surprisingly. But I knew. **

**I clearly understood where this was going. **

"This is just between you and me and a few other higher ups. Not even Sasuke knows this content about Project BAIT."

**Mikoto wanted to gamble.**

**And I was going to be the 'bait' of this project. I will be the one sent to the front lines to fight against Mother and Bu'Lan soldiers. It was also obvious that this project might not succeed. Mikoto knew. **

**But I didn't object. **

**I was willing to take the gamble as well. If this project could truly have a chance, even the slightest, to unite both Konoha and Bu'Lan, end war,**

**Out of the many candidate options, I was the best choice; my skills and prior identity. Therefore, I too am willing to give it a shot.**

**Just...if, if I might not make it home, **

**I would not regret.**

**All of a sudden this maturity hailed me thinking that, if I fail; it's time that I should pay some of the price of my betrayal. This fight would not be same, it would be for the three boys I love;**

**Souma; that cry baby boy no matter how old he would be, he's the hard head that would throw a punch without thinking then come running home crying.**

**If I'm gone, I pray that he'll stay the soft-hearted boy as he was born with and grow to be a fine man like his father. Smart and adorable. **

**Sosuke; this little baby always wanted to be a chef. Always being teased for the love for making cookies and liking pink was the girliest thing a boy would do. Baking and pink isn't just for girls, it's for the kind-hearted. Don't worry, mommy will always root for you, my love. **

**Last and never least,**

**Sasuke.**

**What else should I say?**

…

…

…

**I love you. So,**

**Don't worry about me and take care of the boys.**

**I think...I would break my promise; I couldn't walk with you down the days. However, if got lost into another world, and became an enemy again, please...please find me, Sasuke. **

**Then you would give me a name again. And hopefully, that time we might live in a world of endless peace. No war. So, **

**I'll have to leave you. Do something right at least. For the future us. **

**Alright?**

**Don't cry. I'm just gone for a while…**

**We will meet again. Definitely. **

In every life. In any life.

.

.

"You dare show your face in front of me, child. I admire that."

**Her fearsome eyes, more than ever, I had come to face the leader of Bu'Lan, Kaguya. The woman I was ever loyal to, Mother. **

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

_INFORMATION ACCESS: CONFIDENTIAL._

_PASSWORD REQUIRED._

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

_UNIDENTIFIED BREACH DETECTED._

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

**She was as fearless and fearful as the day I met her. She never changed, so does her appearance, as intimidating in her attire of white. Behind her was an army of young Bu'Lanian children had their lives set to sacrifice on the battlefield. All of them were sent out to die without knowing who they really were. **

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

_SCANNING FOR BREACH._

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

**As every Bu'Lanian soldier, they had no names, no family, not even a grave. They had no identities. Never. **

**Only a duty. Like how I once was.**

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

_BREACH IDENTITY FOUND. _

_PLEASE ENTER SECONDARY PASSWORD FOR VERIFICATION. _

_*BEEP!*_

_INVALID PASSWORD. _

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

**This moment, I felt so grateful that I was different.**

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

_ATTEMPT: CONFIDENTIAL BREACH ATTEMPT.._

_INITIATING EMERGENCY BLOCK. _

_*Beep Beep* Beep Beep*_

**Smiling to myself, I glanced at them one more time and thinking if this blade on my hand could give them a chance to feel what I feel. **

_*BEEP BEEP* BEEP BEEP* Count down: Five..._

"Mother, no, Kaguya. Please...if you have the love within your heart, for the Children you said you love. Make peace with Konoha."

_*BEEP BEEP* BEEP BEEP* Four..._

**A silence was expected from her. It wasn't something that she would consider after a lifetime of grudge. Moreover, she wasn't the kind to be soft towards her enemies, above everything else, a traitor. **

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP* BEEP BEEP BEEP* Three..._

"Hmph…"

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP* BEEP BEEP BEEP* Two..._

**She smiled. I stunned for a while. **

.

_FORCE START UP._

_EMERGENCY DEFENSE MODE:_

_SAKUR:A_

_._

_._

_._

_*End of memories*_

_._

_._

_I was so close._

_So close to the final part of the past. Sakura's. And it was left to be buried in the depths of my database, forbidden escape to the outside. _

_Sasuke...What was it that you hid away?_

_Before I had the chance to peek into the final part of the past. Reality came back to me._

_When reality came back to me, a set of threatening teeth with bad breath first came into sight. The massive canine retained by its master's side. The same guy cloaked in dark fur I recognised before I passed out into slumber. He was too busy racing his fingers across his laptop to notice that I had regained my consciousness. _

_Quietly I tried to leave but I was too careless to realise that I was still plugged in; made me jerk and fell to my knees. _

_The big beast barked agitatedly at me, alarming its master who doesn't seem to be surprised and was rather calm. Casually he tucked his device away and approached me. _

"You...really are something,"

_He snorted in the sense of being impressed as his eyes scanned every part of me before staring deep into my eyes. _

"They didn't call Uchiha Sasuke a genius for nothing. He really is beyond science. Or should I call him a mad scientist."

_I made no reply towards someone I wasn't too familiar with. _

"But if it isn't for him. I don't think I could ever see that face again. And learned what really happened and what you've gone through and your thoughts...all this while…"

_Sighing, he sounded sentimental as he swallowed hard._

"It's good to have you back, Sister."

_He smiled at me. Very sincerely. As if I was her human. He really missed Haru—Soldier S02158._

"You, pried into my memories?"

_I frowned a bit realising that he was the culprit behind the memories that were played before me was all his doing? He was extracting them?_

"I need to know. If Sister really betrayed Bu'Lan!" _He raised his voice then his vigor softened. _"You...You always fought for us. We never thought of making peace with Konoha. It sounded the most stupidest thing but...now, I want it."

_Looking at this male properly, he had terrible dark ringlets under his eyes and his facial expression was as if too exhausted to portray his feelings further. Moreover, he was rather pale. He must have it hard all this while. _

_No doubt that he was one of the Bu'Lan soldiers hiding within Konoha._

"I noticed some of your data got corrupted and one of them should be my identity as your teammate," _he said chuckling. _"I'm Soldier D10015, my duty is to compile data, decipher codes and other intellectual stuff...if you remember."

_Puzzled, I only stared in silence. _

"You can call me Kiba for convenience sake. It's...a name I came up after all these years in Konoha. It makes it easier to blend into the crowd and get hired in odd jobs once in awhile. Gotta work to survive...since I'm stuck here, you know…"

"Why not return to Bu'Lan?" _Straightforwardly, I asked. He snorted a bit. _

"I missed the chance. I was injured during the Eclipse war and ended up stranded inside Konoha's Great Shell until today. No one's getting past that invincible wall without getting electrocuted first. I don't want to end up losing my freedom altogether when I'm already stuck here...forever?"

_Somewhat, I sounded silly for asking such a question and the amount of sympathy was building for him within me. It really is difficult to survive. _

_If the peace treaty did went through...should everyone have better lives?_

"But anyway, right now, I rather stay here like this. I had my pal, Akamaru and a full stomach everyday."

_He ruffled the huge canine a bit; both man and beast shared an envious trustworthy relationship,_

"Even if I managed to go back, Mother would kill me for being a traitor. Like it or not," _he made a face and chuckled._

_He really had it tough._

_If I had the ability to shed a tear, I would cry for Kiba. I would shed for the people of Bu'Lan. Because, these feelings couldn't lie, Sakura's feelings; the never ending duty for her people...not as a spy but a soldier of her nation. Within me still lives her fire to fight for them. _

_How…_

_Even if I wished to do something for them. I still am this robot built to be loyal to Konoha and from the hands of the man who I should be dedicated to. _

"There were seven of us who didn't manage to leave Konoha; life in here wasn't easy. I've seen two of us got caught by the authorities; either they were dead or alive...I'm not sure but supposingly they wouldn't survive. Three died, included the one...you killed."

"I didn't kill him," _I subconsciously defended; although it really was from my hand. Kiba didn't seem to be surprised and nodded agreeably. _

"I know…" _he muttered, "_So, that remained the two of us. Me. And you." _He snorted. _"But I guess you don't count anymore?"

_There was a temporary silence at first, _

"Kiba." _It sounded a little weird to me but I had this request. _"You're a hacker right?" _I couldn't care if he was friend or foe; my curiosity towards the past of Sakura never subsided. The urge was so strong that it feels like something important I had to know, to do something about it. _

_Kiba nodded confidently and assured, _"Yes. What about it?"

"I want to unlock all the secrets in my database," _I was determined to do this._

"I tried...when you were still charging," _he sounded guilty for doing so without permission. _"Too bad I got kicked out as well. That security code was one hell of a guard dog created by the hands of a demon!"

_Umm...I don't quite understand him but that should sum up that he failed. Sasuke, he really had something to hide. _

_But. That shouldn't be the end. _

"What has happened to Sakura at the front lines during the Eclipse war? Did she managed to persuade Kaguya to the peace treaty? I feel that something; pieces of information were missing. Not just this, there are so many things I wished to learn about Sakura," _I sighed. _"Help me...Brother."

_Until I realised, I felt that I had a purpose of living again when I was so stupid to try ending myself. Now, I want…_

_I want to fight for both nations._

_It was Sakura's will...then as her robot, perhaps it should be my duty to revive her dead wish. There must be something I could do. Even if I won't be loved, even if I won't be accepted. Let me be the tool that could be used. _

_Kiba snorted with his fangs showing from his one sided smile,_

"I never thought...I could be hearing you call me that. So long…,"_ he sighed, hung his head emotionally the lift it with determined eyes. _"Okay, I'll do it."

WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!

_It wasn't more than a second when Akamaru alarmed us, a dagger swift by and stabbed Kiba's shoulder. Ambush! How useless of me; my sensors were unable to notify the attacker's presence!_

_Immediately, Akamaru took Kiba on his back and sprinted away for safety. _

"Don't run! Come b—"

_In a blink of an eye, someone who supposed to be the enemy appeared before me. A she; with long blonde hair and blue eyes since half her face was masked._

_As our eyes aligned, in that sudden glimpse, I saw tears from those blue eyes. I thought I was imagining but she stopped and revealed her true face._

"Ino…"

_Not only she was surprised, I was too. Never did I expect to blurt out a name so unconsciously. She smiled for a while and I was almost swayed by it. I shielded myself with an arm from her dagger that aimed for my neck. This female was terrifying to begin with,_

"Fight me, Haruno Sakura."

* * *

**Notes from the author:-**

Hi everyone, did ya enjoy this chapter. It has been a long time since an update, my bad. I've got nothing much to say but thanks, thanks and thank you for reading and reviewing on the previous chapter. Truly brings the motivation towards an author, to feel that the story was appreciated and all. From my sincerest, it's a lovely thing to read the comments and feel that there's someone out there.

Thanks so much for reviewing. And I'm glad that the story made up to your wishes and enjoyment. Hopefully I could continue to update as soon as I could.

Nevertheless, I'll do my best in all the chapters and hopefully make it enjoyable.

As usual, any suggestions, ideas and blah, blah, just pluck them into the review box!

Thanks ya and love ya lovelies! :D


End file.
